New Start In Alaska
by lambs16
Summary: This is Bella's first time beginning a new high school semester, while being a vampire. Will things turn out just the way she wants them to, or will something mess up Bella's perfect picture of being a vampire in high school. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_New School_

This was my first time going to school as a vampire. I have wanted this day to come now for seven years now. When Renesme was born, Edward and I decided to start school whenever Renesme looked our age.

Even though Renesme is seven in human years, she looks fifteen. Jacob is so excited as well because he is going to school with us and Nessie as well.

Edward, Jacob, and I are pretending to be 15. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are pretending to be 16. And Renesme and Alice are pretending to be 14. Alice insisted that she looked tiny enough, and young enough, like Nessie to be 14. So we decided as a family that Nessie and her can graduate together.

"Bella, love. It's time to go." Edward yelled from downstairs. Even though that Edward didn't need to yell, because being a vampire you can here really good, he insisted practicing to be human. I informed him that I remember being human and how to act it, he always just wanted to practice just incase.

"Coming Edward!" I yelled back, just to make him happy.

Are family is attending South Wasilla High School of Alaska. We moved here 6 years ago, when all of us were looking to old for our age and we didn't want our secret getting out. Even though I see my dad, Charlie, every holiday I still miss Forks and I _really _miss Angela. I feel like I should go see her, but I know that is not the right thing to do.

"Renesme! Come here!" I yelled to Renesme. I needed to tell her the rules again, just to make sure that she doesn't make anyone fishy.

"Yes mommy!" Renesme answered as she entered mine and Edward's room.

"#1 of all rules, Nessie! Do not call us by mommy or daddy. Just say Edward and Bella. Secondly, no touching anybody and do not shake hands with any of you're teacher's. Do not punch, or try to show off with you're str-"

"Yes, Bella, she know's all the rules. You told her everything and she will not make any mistakes. None of Alice's vision's have changed and all of them are good to begin with." Edward stated, interrupting me. "Now, come on! You are coming with me, Nessie, Jacob and Alice in my Volvo. And Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are going in Rose's car."

"Okay! Nessie! Do you have you're back pack ready?" I asked.

"Yes I do. Now lets go! Oh! I almost forgot. What is grandma doing today?" Renesme asked Edward as we left the room.

"Esme is going to be working at the local floral shop. It's just up on main street." Edward answered as we exited the house.

"Okay! Troops! Get going. Be careful Nessie, do not make any mistakes. I know you won't, just try to be careful. Okay? For grandpa." Carlisle told Nessie as we fastened our seatbelts and were leaving to got to school.

"Yes! Grandpa! I promise! Mom has run the rules by me like a thousand times now." Renesme said to Carlisle while throwing in a glance at me with her smirk.

Renesme looked very much like Edward and I. She had my old big brown eyes, and brown, curly hair like her dad. My most favourite facial feauture of her's was her dad's smirk. When I just moved to Forks, 8 years ago, I had fallen in love with Edward's smirk, and now I had fallen in love with Nessie's smirk.

It was a quiet car ride to school. I was nervous, and so was Renesme. I wasn't surprised that Jacob wasn't nervous because this was all just a big vampire joke to him. I always wondered went through his mind and I usually wondered why Edward would laugh at something when no one was even talking. I just figured Jacob was thinking about something dumb like usual.

"Be nice, Bells. He doesn't mean no harm. It's just the way they think." Edward said to me at vampire speed.

I realized that I didn't have my shield over me to protect my uncanny thoughts, but before I had the chance to put it over me, Edward protested against the idea.

"You don't need to put you're shield over yourself. I find you're thoughts relaxing." Edward proteted with a slight giggle.

"Quit listening to me and focus on getting to school." I insisted.

"Okay, be nice." Edward chuckled.

We finally arrived at school and Edward got out quickly to open my door. Jacob opened the door for Nessie and slammed the door in Alice's face.

"Hey! Dog! What do I look like to you?" Alice glared at Jacob with dark eyes, and then laughed, her pixie laugh.

"Guy's come on! We need to get to the office." Edward yelled from beside me. His arm pulled me tightly to him, and I could not resist.

Many people were staring at us and gossiping about us. Many people were laughing at Jacob because he looked so different than we do.

We reached the secretary's office and a little old lady looked at us and her jaw dropped. She was staring at us with unusual eyes, they looked quite happy, and not scared.

"Hi. I am Mrs. Solan. You people must be the Hale's, and Cullen's." Mrs. Solan said to us. Her voice was raspy and sounded really old. Also, it sounded warm and inviting. It was kind of unusual for a human to sound so wrong, but right at the same time.

"Hi. I am Edward Cullen." Edward said towards Mrs. Solan and smiled. Her heart pounded very fast.

"Um.....hi. So who are Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie Hale?" She asked looking confused.

Edward pointed to each of us and then pointed out Emmet, Renesme and Alice as the Cullen's.

"Okay! I see. And who is Jacob Wolfe?"

"I am Jacob Bla- Wolfe." Jacob almost blew it. I stared him down until Mrs. Solan said my name.

"Bella, here is you're scedule. Edward here is your's. And Jacob this is your's." She said while giving each of us our scedules. I glanced over at Edward's and we had all of our classes together and Jacob had two classes with me.

"Bells, we better get to class." Edward said to fast for any human to hear, and took my hand. We stalked off to class and left our family behind.

The halls were empty because the bell had already rung.

I sighed, a happy sigh. I finally realized that this school was going to be perfect and nothing will interrupt mine and Edward's love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Fantasies_

Biology was surprisingly fun. Edward worked his charm and convinced Mr. Murray to let him and I sit with eachother. I basically knew all the stuff that Mr. Murray worked on with the class. Edward and I just held hands and stared into eachother's eyes. Sometimes Edward would laugh and nothing was funny. I figured someone in the class was trying to figure us out, and had funny assumptions.

Everything was going perfectly, and just like I imagined it. The bell rang and Edward escorted me to English.

"Bella, you know everybody is staring at us! And it's not at me." Edward whispered in my ear as we walked down the now filled hallways.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little louder then he did,

"Well, I'm so use to everyone staring at me, I never thought they would be thinking stuff like this about anyone else." Edward said this with his spectacular grin. "Love, they are staring at you."

If I was still human I would have blushed so much, that it made my cheeks look like they were going to explode with lava. But I was vampire now, so I just stood there in place. The traffic line behind me rammed into my back and each and every one of them fell to the floor, except me.

Edward yanked my arm and led me through the exit and to his car.

"Edward? What did they think? Did they have any correct suspicions? What were they thinking about me?" I rambled on questions that were on the top of my head.

"Bella, you are still they same in high school, even though you are human." Edward said with a sigh. "I thought you were not going to be clumsy." Edward finished and I didn't know what he meant because there was no expression to his perfect face.

Then his perfect smile interrupted on my curiosity on his emotions.

"Bella. You are the best!" I guess he was happy that I was......clumsy?

"You are happy that I'm still clumsy?" I asked.

"Yes I am because it reminds me of the times we had back in Forks." He smiled and then his hand traced my lips, and then he kissed me.

I lost all sign of conciousness and I disapeared into my fantasy land.

My fantasy land was perfect. It was just Edward and I, in our little meadow back in Forks. We would kiss until the night turned into dusk. Always happy, and alway's loving. I loved being a vampire and I will never regret turning into one, even though I had no choice. In my fantasy, I started to undo Edward's button up shirt and he would undo mine. But this time it was different. Edward's chest was, human- looking? And mine was pale white? I looked up and noticed that Edward looked, human. How could this be? All of a sudden, the Cullen family came into the picture, Jacob and Renesme as well. The Cullen's eyes went black with thirst and anger. I then noticed that Renesme and Jacob looked like they were going to attack something. Edward then unlocked our kiss and got up. He walked to where his family was and then his eye's turned black with thirst and anger. They all started to close in on something and I realised what it was. Me.

I opened my eyes, looking startled.

"Bells, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Edward asked looking very worried.

"No. No. It's nothing." I lied. "We better get to second period."

I hurried out of the car, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Um, Bella? It's kind of lunch time." Edward said laughing.

Edward always laughed. But never as much as today.

I was so embarrased. Edward and I have missed a whole class, and half of lunch. My fantasy must have kept me from ever noticing the time. I was so glad that I remembered to put my shield on, because if I didn't Edward would have seen that horrifying fantasy.

What did that mean? Did mean something was going to happen? I was confused but I wanted to see my daughter. I was happy that Jacob let Renesme date. Renesme let Jacob date as well. Which I was happy for because personally I didn't want them dating, but I guess it is what they want and I will be perfectly happy with their decision.

I opened the door and met Edward by the front hood, and we grabbed eachother's hands and we stalked off to the cafeteria.

Edward once again laughed as we swiftly entered the cafe quietly.

"What's so funny _this_ time?" I asked jokingly.

"It's that Jacob is jealous that Renesme has a boyfriend, and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Look over there in the corner." Edward said while gesturing towards a table near the end of the room and Nessie was sitting with a good looking boy. "His name is Richard Boyce. He is Nessie's age, and by the looks of it, he is madly in love with her."

"Aww. That is so cute." I said while sitting down with my family, in the far corner beside a window. "I can't believe that my daughter has a boyfriend already."

"Shhhhh!" Everyone hissed towards me. Opps. I forgot that I'm not allowed to say that Renesme is my daughter.

"Edward, can you go grab us some food from the lunch table over there, please?" Alice asked.

"I guess." Edward hesitated. And he walked off towards a table with a whole bunch of variety of food sitting on top of it.

"So Bella. I saw a vision of you're um......_fantasy_." Alice said towards me. But not looking in my direction.

I sighed. "Yes. I know. Do you know what it means?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! That's has such a simple answer!" Alice said with her pixie voice sounding very happy.

I was confused. "Then what does it mean?"

"It just means that you weren't focusing when you were um......kissing Edward." Alice answered while rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Oh! Really? Whoa. That is a relief. I did not know what it meant. Anyways, have you seen anything on Nessie and Richard." I asked a little too excitedly.

"Yes, I have actually." She glanced towards Jacob who was sitting on the other end of the table beside Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie was beside Alice not paying attention to anything. She was just staring ahead into space. "Well, I saw that they have been dating for quite a few weeks, and that they _kiss _at the end of the day when he walks her to our car." Alice and I both giggled with excitement.

If I was human I would cry tears of joy, because my baby was having her first real _human_ boyfriend. I was so happy for her. I glanced over at Renesme and something caught my eye. Nessie and Richard were holding hands, but Richard was feeding Nessie her lunch. Oh my gosh! This was so romantic. It was almost like a teen romance movie and a teen girl falls in love with her first ever crush. I looked back to our table quickly whenever Renesme looked over at me. I looked back to see if she was still looking at me, but with my luck she was. I stared at her trying to figure out her expression. Only two words came to mind: happiness, and love. She smiled a big happy smile, it was better then her grin like Edwards, because this was a very happy smile. Maybe this could be Nessie's true love.

Edward was back now and took a seat beside me. He was grinning, Edward's famous grin, and he then leaned forward and kissed my head.

"Isn't it cute that Renesme actually has a true boyfriend." I asked Edward at vampire speed.

"Yes it is. But listen. Look over there to the table near the entrance. See the brunette with the white and purple shirt and jeans." Edward nodded in the girl's direction. I looked over and noticed that she was beautiful. She almost looked like me when I was human, but much prettier. "Well, her name is Abigail Granner. She is from Paris. And guess what! She likes Jacob."

"Really? Does he know that?" I asked happy for Jacob.

"No. But I'm going to tell him. So he will stop calling Terrence inappropriate names." Edward laughed once again. "So, Alice!" Edward said changing the subject. "Do you have any classes with Renesme?"

"Actually, I have three with her. And Terrence is in each of her classes." Alice smirked.

"Wow. I'm happy for her. It's nice that she found someone." Rosalie said including herself into our conversation. "You'll be happy to know that I have classes with both Emmet and Jasper. And guess what! I have co-ed gym with dog over there."

I snickered at Rosalie's expression and realised that this day was very happy for everyone.

Just one concern I had. Why was Edward human in my fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Company_

The lunch bell rang, and Edward, Jacob, and I walked off to chemistry. Mrs. Harper was a cute old lady. She looked like she should have retired by now. Her long grey hair was in a bun on top of her head, and she had an inviting smile. She looked happy to teach. This made me smile, I felt like I was part of her life, her smile made me fell welcome.

"Hello, kids." Mrs. Harper greeted. "I am Mrs. Harper. Would you two lovely young ones like to sit next to eachother?"

"But, um......Mrs. Harper. There are three of us here." Edward said with a slight giggle.

Mrs. Harper giggled as well. "Oh my. I didn't notice that tall one in the back there. Well, you guys can decide who can sit next to eachother." She said and then walked off to her desk.

I was surprised because she didn't seem to notice how different we looked toward's the other students. Edward had said that a couple of students were seemed curious about us. But there assumptions were beyond wrong.

I noticed that Abigail was in our class and she didn't have a partner. I unlocked my shield from myself and though towards Edward; _Edward_, he nodded to show that he was listening, _you should tell Jacob about Abigail. She doesn't have a partner and I'm sure she'll be happy if Jake sits with her._

He nodded once again and then looked up at Jacob.

"Hey Jake. See that girl over there. She is sitting by herself. And she like's you. You shoud go sit with her." Edward grinned and then hit him on the shoulder for him to go over there. "Her name is Abigail and she loves supernatural characters. You two will be perfect for eachother. Oh ya! And best of all she has a french accent."

Jacob and Edward both smiled and I guess it had to be about a guy thing. I elbowed Edward in the ribs, he looked down at me and whispered in my ear. "You know no one will ever be better than you. I love you know matter who or what enter's my world."

"Okay! I love you too know matter who or what enter's my world. Maybe exceptions for Mario Lopez!" I laughed loudly and that brought the attention of the class to me.

I walked to mine and Edward's table and he took my hand under our table while Mrs. Harper talked to our class about chemical reactions.

"You know if Alyssa Milano came into my life, you know we'd also have to make exceptions as well." Edward said at hyper speed with that grin.

I glanced over at Jacob and Abigail, and they seemed really happy. It seems that everyone is noticing my glance because Jacob then looked in my direction and winked. He also gave me a thumbs up. I felt like a matchmaker, even though Edward was the one that set them up together.

"Bella, Jacob is bringing Abigail over tonight, and Renesme is going out to supper with Richard at Mexican Plaza. She is planning to ask you, so say yes." Edward said while kissing me on the cheek.

I giggled, a little too loud and I disrupted Mrs. Harper's lecture.

"Excuse me. Ms. Hale." Uh oh. Mrs. Harper sounded mad. "Would you like to share with us about what is so funny."

Edward snorted. I squeezed his hand hard. "Um no. It's well, just I thought of a funny joke about chemistry." I stuttered.

_Edward help me here_, I yelled in my head, _this is you're fault you know_.

He nodded and said, "well, I just told Bella a funny chemistry joke. I suspect you want to hear it." She nodded. "Okay, What is the dieter's element? Nobelium."

Only Mrs. Harper laughed. The class just sat there probably thinking that Edward has a dry sense of humour.

"That's exactly right. Your welcome for helping you out there." Edward whispered.

"Oh crap! I forgot my shield was off. Oh and um thankyou. But couldn't you think of a better reason?" I asked trying to be funny.

"Hey, at least the teacher forgot about what she was laughing at." Edward grinned and then turned around and focused on our lesson.

The teacher finally finished her lecture on chemical reactions and let us have five minutes of social time.

I decided to walk over to where Jacob and Abigail sat. I really wanted to meet her.

"Hey, Bells. What were you really laughing at?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing. Well, Edward kissed me and it made me giggle." I expained myself and I noticed Abigail laughing.

"Thats so sweet. Hi Bella, I am Abigail Granner. I just moved here last year from Paris." She said. Her voice was so soothing. She sounded so nice. She was perfect for Jacob.

"Oh hi! Um......my family and I just moved here from Forks, Washington. My dad Carlisle adopted all of us, since him and his wife couldn't concieve."

"That is what Jacob here told me." She looked in Jacob's direction and winked. She grabbed his hand, I suspected for the first time today and her mouth dropped. "Your hand. It's so warm."

"Oh! Um! I have a skin condition, where um... I um... my skin is always warm." Jacob said not knowing how to reply.

"Wow! You are so wonderful. I always desired for a man like you." Abigail said while blushing. Gez. She was getting more and more like me. First, she had big brown eyes, long dark brown hair, and she blushed easily. Only one more thing could make her exactly like me. Clumsiness.

"You seem to like him." I stated. "That is so nice because Jacob was just saying that he was hoping for a girlfriend in our new school."

Jacob glared at me and then laughed. "You can never be quiet can you Bells?"

"Basically no." We all giggled at my answer and then Edward joined us.

He looked worried and in a rush. "Jacob, Bella! We have to go!"

"Okay! Youguys go ahead. I just have to get Abi's number."

"Jaocb. I mean now." Edward roared.

"Here Jacob. This is my cell. Call me later. It seems that you're brother is in a rush. You better go." Abi said glaring hard, cold eyes toward Edward.

"Thank you, Abi. Lets go." Edward said and then took my hand and led us out of the room.

"Edward Cullen! Where are you guys going?" Mrs. Harper asked but we were already outside in the parking lot by the time she reacted.

In the parking lot Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Renesme were sitting in Rose's car.

I then knew something happened. But what?


	4. To My Reader's

**TO MY READERS:**

I will need at least 15 to 20 more reviews before I go to chapter 5. So please review and you will get more of you're story.

Thank you

Lambs16


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Date Night_

Edward led Jacob and I to his Volvo, where Renesme was sitting in the back seat crying. I ran towards her because I had to know what was wrong.

I ran to her side of the car and opened the door. I wrapped my arms around her and I rubbed her back to sooth her. "What's wrong, Nessie?"

"I blew it, mommy. I blew it for all of us." Nessie sniffled.

"Why? Did you tell someone what we were?" I asked soothingly.

"I held Richard's hand and he asked me what was wrong with my hand." Nessie explained. "Then I said that it was just a skin condition." Nessie then looked up at me with tear filled eyes. If I had a heart, it would have broken in two. "Then he said, 'you're wierd.' And I got really mad and then I.....I......I punched him."

Renesme then looked down and wiped her eye's, with one of Alice's many shirts.

"It will be okay, Nessie. I promise. But did you brake anything, on him?" I asked wishing that I didn't because she then started sobbing again, even louder. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Um.....well I kind of broke his arm, arm's." Renesme answered in between sobs.

"Oh! Nessie! It's alright. It'll be okay. You had a right to do that."

"But that is not the worst part, mommy. Auntie Alice said we have to leave now, just incase." Renesme yelled, getting everybodies attention to us.

"Did Alice see anything?" I asked quietly.

"No. Well, yes. But it still isn't clear yet. She said that she saw Richard in the hospital with Carlisle, and then Richard's face turn's white, pale white. All of a sudden, he is holding hand's with me, and he looks like a......a........a vampire."

Edward and I both gulped at the vision Renesme made in our heads.

"Bella, it's time to get in. Jake get in to. Sit beside Nessie. It will probably be the best bet right now." Edward finally said while taking my arms off Renesme and closing her door.

"Hurry up! We have to talk to Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled from her convertible.

Everyone laughed at Rose's answer and we finally took off.

"_Ring.....Ring......Ring......_Hello?"

Jake's phone was ringing and an unknown I. D showed up on it.

_Hello Jake?_

"Yes this is him"

_Um......well I need to talk to you about something in private._

"May I know who this is please?"

_It's Abi. You silly billy._

We all froze at when she said Billy. Jake started to gain a tear because he really misses Billy, ever since he deciced to move with us from Forks to Alaska.

Jake wiped away the tears and answered, "Oh hey! Sweety pea."_  
_

_Did you forget about me already? Anyways are you busy tonight? I need to talk to you about something important._

"Well, I would love to, but I kind of have a family thing to go to." Jake lied.

_Jake! Please. Can't you just have supper with me? Not even just five minutes! I just _have_ to tell you something that I know! _

"Alright. Just hold on a second." Jacob took the phone away from his ear and put his big hand over the mouthpiece so she couldn't hear him. "Edward, should I? Or shouldn't I?"

Edward sighed. "You should go talk to her because I think that she has something _very_ important to tell you."

"Okay! But remember I asked you!" Jacob answered and then talked to Abi again. "Hey babe. I will go out for supper with you tonight! Where and when should we meet?" Jacob hesitated.

_How about Mexican Plaza. It makes a mean nacho and I bet you're kind would love it! And how about around 6ish?_

"Okay, sounds great! And how did you know us were- people like nachos?" Jacob almost blew it once again. How hard is it not to say werewolf or I'm a vampire.

Renesme punched Jake in the stomach and they both laughed. Nessie knows that she could never punch Jacob and hurt him. Only full vampires could.

_Oh! I just know! Anyways see you then, lovebug. Talk to you later. _Abi said with her french accent. She then hung up her phone and Jacob did as well.

"Wow! My first human date in like ever! I hope you are not upset about this Ren- you guys." Jacob said indingently.

"You think I would be jealous of Abigail! How could you think like that? She is no better looking then my Richard!" Nessie roared and her face got bright red and she glared at Jacob with hard, cold, eyes.

"I was just asking! And weren't you and Richard supposed to go to Mexican Plaza tonight?" Jacob asked dropping the subject just a little bit.

"Does it look like Richie and I are going out anymore? Do you think he would still go out with me even after how many bones I broke on him?" Renesme roared.

"I guess not." Jacob replyed and that was the end of the conversation until we reached Carlisle's office.

I had a feeling Jacob or Renesme weren't going to see the humans they loved, anymore.

Fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Awkwardness_

As we entered the hospital parking lot, we saw that Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at Carlisle's vehicle.

"Bella, Jake, and Nessie, let me got the talking." Edward requested.

"Alright. But what are you going to say?" I asked feeling confused.

"You'll see." Edward answered and then put the car in park beside Carlisle's car and we all got out.

"Renesme! Are you okay?" Carlsile asked running toward's Nessie with arm's open.

"Yeah. But I think I blew it." Renesme answered while starting to cry again.

"Oh we will talk about it Nessie." Carlisle comforted. "So what did you want to talk about, Edward."

"Carlisle, Alice saw a vision that might harm us all." Edward said while glancing in Nessie and I direction.

"What was the vision?" Rosalie asked sounding angry.

"Well, it was with Jake, Bells, Nessie, and I in our house, and all of a sudden Jake's girlfriend Abigail and Nessie's ex- boyfriend, Richard, were vampire's. They barged into our house, and they both ran for Nessie and Jake." Edward said while looking down with black eye's. "Then I ran after them and they got me, and they k- k- killed me. Then they attacked innocent Jake, Renesme, and took them away to the Vulturi. And then they took Bella to the Vulturi, and then to Aro. Where he torchered her til' he killed her."

Renesme and I then held our hands showing that we would never let anyone break us apart.

"Oh that is pretty harmful." Carlisle said while glancing at Nessie, Jake, and I and frowning. "What do you want to do?"

"I think it is a dumb vision, and plus it was blury. How could they be vampire?" Alice smirked.

"They are adopted and there parents are vampire's." Edward said quickly. "Abi's dad is Aro's brother and her mother is Jane's sister. Richard's parents are both related to Victoria, his mom is her sister. Laurent was his dad's best friend."

"Are you serious!" Jacob protested.

"Yes I am. So, Carlisle, what do you think we should do?" Edward yelled while changing the subject.

"I think you should keep going there. But Edward, if you see or hear anything, phone me and we will leave right away." Carlisle answered.

"But Nessie broke both of Richard's arm's." I said.

"I know. I have Richard in my office right now. Alice, did you see any other vision's?" Carlisle answered.

"Yeah. Richard was in you're office and then he was pale white, like as white as us. And then him and Renesme were holding hand's and he was a vampire." Alice answered.

"Well, he is pale white right now. Thst is because he hates blood and he is getting really woozy. Plus you said the vision is blury still. So, go back to school, okay." Carlisle answered. "And Nessie, it's okay. I think he learned his lesson okay."

Carlisle and Esme both hugged Nessie and then gestured for us to go.

"That's great! Because I saw this one girl named Rachel, and she is totally worth checking out." Emmett commented and I was happy that Rosalie slapped him hard because he deserved it.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow, Emmett!" Rosalie threatened.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice snickered. "Is that a hypothetical question?" Emmett asked while laughing so hard he could've knocked down the whole forest because it was so loud.

"So, Edward. Do you guys want to go back to school? Because the period is almost over. We can go and find more information on Abigail and Richie's parents, if you don't want to go back to school." Jasper asked calming down from laughing so hard.

"Um......I want to go see Richard, please?" Edward asked.

"I guess you can. Just he is still a little woozy, so let him be. And he doesn't know that his parents are vampires. So, don't ask him anything about that. Carlisle answered.

"Edward, how can they be vampire's?" I was so confused. How could they be vampire's? And wouldn't Aro get mad if they adopted a human child.

"Bella, I will tell you later, okay, love. Wait until Jake get's back from his date with Abi and the whole family need's to hear." Edward said while smirking that lovely smirk in my direction.

"Well, the whole family is here right now." Jacob said right away.

"Jake, just wait. I'm telling you that it would be worth it."Edward said.

I was so confused. How what was Abigial wanting to tell Jacob? Did she know what we were? And wouldn't she notice that her parents didn't age? I knew something was not right, but what was it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Curiosity_

I ran toward's Jacob's tiny cottage, that was right behind our house. He was supposed to be meeting Abi in 20 minutes and he was not even dressed yet. Either I was going to dress him myself, or he was going to get some serious vampire butt- whooping. He can not just blow her off like that, if he was trying to. Jake has been moping around ever since Edward got home from talking to Richie.

Edward had stayed behind at Carlisle's office to ask Richie some questions. He said he would just catch a ride with Carlisle, and for us to go ahead home. Ever since he got home, he hasn't been that happy. Even Edward's kissing was not as good as usual. There was just not that much love put into them.

I had asked him, "Edward. What's wrong? You seem unhappy."

"Love, it's nothing. Now, come on lets go upstairs." He replied. His eye's were black and his tone was too tense.

Something was wrong, but why wouldn't he tell me?

I barged into Jacob's house, without a knock. And I wish I would have because he was standing there, naked. I covered my eye's and walked out of the house.

"Whoa. Sorry Jake! Should've knocked!" I yelled before I started running.

I had a mental picture in my head that Jake was utterally embarased and that he couldn't look me in the eye's anymore.

I was surprised to see Edward there waiting for me at the entrance to our house.

He was smirking again and I was happy to see that he was happy again.

"Bella, love! I have to tell you something that Richard told me." Edward said while running to meet me. "But first you deserve to have a passionate kiss."

His index finger traced my lips and then his hard, wet, lovable lips, were on mine. This kiss was much more passionate from the one he gave me after he got back from seeing Richard.

I tried to focus harder, and be more passionate. But it was so hard comparing to his kiss. But once again, I was trapped in my fantasy land.

This fantasy was with Edward and I kissing by a river. Edward was not human, and we were both vampire's. No one else out of our family was there. The setting was perfect; the beautiful tall, green trees, the calm and smooth river, and best of all quietness. Edward began to unbutton my purple, long sleeve dress shirt and I did the same on his blue dress shirt. I finished before him and I pulled myself even closer toward's him and closed my eye's. But something was different, his scent was so much different, like if he was human, it would have matched perfectly. I kept my eye's shut trying to not think about the scent. This was so revolting! I could not focus at all. So, I told myself to open my eye's to see what was going on. I gasped at the sight of Edward. He was....was.....was human! How could this be? Then Esme, Carlisle, Renesme and the rest of the family entered my fantasy. They were also human. But all of a sudden, Richie and Abi entered my fantasy and they were vampire's. They lunged toward's Renesme and Jacob, but I leapt in a protective crouch in front of them. The vampire's stopped abruptly and started hissing, and then looked at Edward and darted toward's him. I grabbed Abi, and Richard, and pinned them to a tree. They pleaded for me to let them go but I didn't. The fantasy then ended.

I gasped at the last scenery in my fantasy, Edward was down. He laid there not moving, and everybody surrounded him, and then glared at me. I gasped again.

I opened my eye's to see a frozen Edward. I was wondering why he was like that, and then I forgot that my protective shield was off.

"Bella, what was that?" He asked while staring deep into my eye's.

_Edward, I've been having fantasies while you kiss me. And the last two times we had a fancy kiss, I've been having them. I don't know what it mean's. But I'm _scared. I thought toward's him. I thought because I didn't want anyone else to hear about my fantasies besides Edward or Alice.

Who would have ever thought that a vampire would be scared.

Edward didn't reply for a few second's.

"Come on, love. We have to talk to Carlisle about this." Edward replyed. He tugged at my arm. But I didn't let myself go with him. I did not want to go with him. "What's Wrong?"

"Edward, I don't want anybody to know!" I squeaked. "Why does it matter anyway's?"

"Because vampire's don't have fantasies. Carlisle, he probably know's why."

"Oh! That make's sense. Can you just wait til' Jacob gets back from his date, please. I need to go now. So, I will talk to you later. Can you tell Renesme to call Richie and just say that women have hormone's, or that she had an adrenaline rush or something like that." I asked while walking toward's Jake's cabin.

"Sure. But we have to find out, Bella. Okay?" Edward asked in his unresistable, lovable tone.

"Yes, dear. See you later! I have to pick an outfit out for Jake." I blew him a kiss, and stalked off to his cabin.

Edward was right. I shouldn't have them, but why was I having them? Those fantasies seemed so real, so vivid. It was hard for me to believe that those fantasies weren't real.

I knocked on Jake's cabin, I made sure this time because I didn't want to see him naked.

"Come in, Bella. I am dressed now." Jake said, I heard a small giggle coming from him. So, I take it won't be awkward for him to see me. But I'm the one with that image, that wouldn't go away.

I opened the door and walked to his small room.

"Hey Jake." I said while entering his tiny room. "I will find you a set of clothes for you're date tonight."

"No need, Bells!" He said while grinning that huge grin. "Alice had already stopped by. And! She even did my hair. She cut it for me, do you like?"

"Oh! Geez. She is a quick one. And I love you're haircut. Do you know why she picked out you're outfit?" I asked curiously.

"I take it that she had a vision on what you were going to dress me in, and so she had to come before you showed up." We both laughed at his remark.

It didn't seem awkward around Jake, surprisingly. "Well, I better be off. Guess what, actually. Rosalie said that you can take he car if you want."

"Sure sure. I've decided to take my old car that I built back in Forks." He said and then he pushed me out of his room and shut the door. "See ya, Bells. No spying tonight! I'm sure Edward will tell you everything once I get home."

"Bye! Have fun!" I yelled and ran back to the house.

I waited impatiently for Jake to get home from his date, because I was curious about what she wanted to tell him so urgently.

"Bella. Settle down. He'll be home soon. You are messing up my concentration on this chess game." Jasper said. He and Emmett were having a chess match for about 30 second's now. That was actually quite along game for them to have.

"Sorry, Jazz." I said and I walked out of the house.

I decided to go find Nessie and see how her phone conversation with Richie went.

I went to her room and she was no where to be seen. I checked Edward's and my room, the basement, the kitchen, our backyard, and yet I had no trace of where she went.

I was panicking, where could she be? That's when Edward showed up beside me and hugged me gently.

"Rosalie took her to see Richie at Carlisle's office." He stated. "Her phone conversation went remarkably well, and surprisingly Richie was not mad at her."

I kissed his hand's that were holding mine around my chest and whispered, "isn't this life perfect?" I didn't need an answer for this statement.

"You meant this existence, and yes it is." He said and he kissed the top of my head and I snuggled in tighter to his grip on me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_What?!_

Edward and I waited impatiently for Jake to get back from his date with Abi. He seemed to be a while because he left to meet her at 6: 30 and it was now 8:30.

I had no patience that was part of many traits that I still had before when I was human.

"Edward, when is he coming? He's been gone for two hours now." I said impatiently.

"In about 30 seconds, he will enter our house first to tell his news." Edward answered quietly.

Edward and I have been standing here outside our house for quite some time now. Just staring into deep space. I had let go of my shield to let him see my few memories that I had as a human.

"I loved that meadow, Bella. We should go see it sometime. I miss it dearly. Remember near that place, that is when you discovered that I was a vampire." Edward explained.

I envisioned his reply in my thoughts, and he sighed with delight.

_What were you thinking when I told you? _I asked curiously.

"I was thinking that I was happy that I did not have to tell you what I was, and that I was scared that you were going to run away from me and never want to see this monster again." I looked up to him and saw that he met my gaze and he smirked and then kissed me on the head. "How I loved those days back in Forks."

"Same here. Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if I never came to Forks and we never met?" I asked. I was curious as what he was going to say.

"Well lets just say that I wouldn't be happy, as I am right now and I would never have be-friended to a werewolf. Oh, how I love you, Bella!" He answered and we both laughed, a happy laugh though.

I then heard a car driving up the drive and I could hear a faint heartbeat. Was it Jacob with that heartbeat? Why was it so faint?

"He's here and you have to hear what Abi told him." Edward said and we took off to meet him in the door entrance.

"Edward, why was his heartbeat so faint?" I asked him on the way there.

"You'll see." He replyed and his face was as hard as a stone.

_What is wrong with him? _I asked to myself.

"Like I said, you'll see, love." He then grabbed my hand and we entered the entrance and saw a teary- eyed Jacob.

I walked over to him quickly and tried to comfort him. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"She's ...going...to...be...a...a...a...vampire soon." Jake stuttered to himself.

"What do you mean she is going to be a vampire?" I asked.

"Like Edward said earlier, her parents are vampire's and they are going to change her at the end of the semester and they are moving!" Jacob whispered.

"Oh my goodness. The end of the semester is coming soon." I stated.

"I know and I have to go with her because I have _imprinted _on her."

"What! I thought you were imprinted on Renesmee!" I yelled.

"I was, but you see if a wolf imprints on a person and they do not accept, well then a wolf imprints on another being." Jake explained.

"You can't move away from, Nessie!" I yelled at him and I slapped him. How could he leave Renesmee! Jake is her best friend.

Edward was at my side now and Jake was rubbing his own arm where I had hit him.

"Love, let Jake explain!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"That's why I am crying! I don't know what to do. Plus she has Richie anyways."

"Well, that doesn't matter. You are her comfort friend. You are just going to let her suffer when you leave." I paused for a monent to make sure I said the next word's properly. "Believe me, I do not want her going through what I went through. Remember, how messed up I was. Do you really want her to go through that?" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't. And it's not my fault. I imprinted on he and she didn't want to be, so now I imprinted on Abi and she wants to be with me forever." He yelled and then ran out the door and then phased into the forest.

"That was harsh, Bella." Jasper said, startiling me. I didn't notice everyone was standing behind me and watch me yell at Jacob.

Only one person wasn't there, Edward.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He rushed out the door. He was upset after that last part of you're speal." Emmet said and then laughed. Rosalie then punched him, which I was happy for.

"Don't laugh!" She yelled.

Great. Now, I have to please two more people. Why was this ending so badly? Fantastic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Decisions_

"Edward, where are you?" I yelled into the deep forest. I began to feel guilty for Edward and Jacob's leaving, and I really wanted to find them and apologize.

I couldn't find Jacob or Edward's scent anywhere. Where did they go?

"Jake! Edward! JAKE! EDWARD!" I yelled but I got no response.

"Bella, come here!" I heard Edward yell from a couple of miles ahead of me.

I sighed in relief to my lost loved one.

I approached Edward with a big hug. "Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me. I was just mad at Jacob for leaving Nessie, and my vampire words came over me-"

"Love, quit rambling, please." He then grabbed my cheeks and gave me a nice hard kiss. Something was different about it. Of course I could feel the love, but also I felt a sense of concern.

I grabbed his hands from my cheeks, and put the to my side.

"Edward, what is wrong?"

"Bella, if you really feel like that, I- I- I can leave."

"NO! Why would you say that! I already gave you my reasoning!" I yelled.

"Sh! Love, it was just a question. I won't. Calm down, Bella!"

I took a couple of deep breaths and then we kissed again. Much more passionate then the last one. I felt no sense of concern, but more love.

Here comes my fantasy again, Edward and I were in our living room making love, and this was the best love making we have ever done. Edward had just begun to un do my blouse, so was I. But then someone blasted through the door and Nessie came running down the stairs to see what the commotioon was. At the door, Abi and Richie were standing there, there eye's were red, they were newborns. But then a big, tall, muscular, and tanned vampire came in. "Jake!" I cried. Edward grabbed both Nessie and I, and led us up to our room while locking the door behind us. "That won't do anything!" I stated and then looked down and started to cry tearless sobs. "Jake...he...is...a...a...a...vampire. But how?" I asked.

"Abi!" Edward hissed.

"What is happening, daddy?" Renesme begged.

"They are on a hunt for us. They will stop at nothing to kill us. We have to get out of here." Edward answered.

But it was too late. The three ravenous vampires were in our room and they killed Edward, and then me. "RUN! RENESME! RUN! GET THE OTHERS AND GO! RUN! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and then she was attacked. The fantasy ended and so did our kiss.

I opened my eye's to a frightened Edward, still as a stone.

"Love, Edward! Can you hear me?" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"That fantasy! It was so vivid. So real." He managed to say and then he shook his perfect head, like he was snapping out of a daydream. "Bella, we have to tell Carlisle, now!"

"Edward! Please! You promised. Just wait a couple of days, please." I whined. "Only Alice and you know. So, please just keep it a secret, for now."

"Alice knows! You told her and not me! How could you not tell me?" His eyes burrowed into my eyes trying to find an answer.

"She had a vision of you and I kissing this morning and she told me at lunch."

"She had a vision, of you're fantasy?" He asked.

I nodded. What was he concluding?

"Oh! Well I have to alk to her at least. This is so very strange. Why would Alice have a vision of a fantasy"

"You tell me." I remarked and before I knew it Edward swept me off my feet and he ran toward's Alice's direction.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I will make it bigger. P. S . I am thinking of adding a new character. Either a vampire or werewolf. Choose either female or male and I will choose the name. P. P. S. Please write you're thoughts under the reviews! Thankyou! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Visions_

Edward and I were running toward's Alice, when she actually was running toward's us.

"Bella! I talked to Carlisle about you're _fantasies _and you will never know what they are!" Alice shrieked.

"Really, Alice?" Edward questioned.

"Yes! Can you believe it!" Alice said happily.

"No! I can't because you won't tell me what my fantasies mean!" I yelled.

"Bella, you're _fantasies _are actually _visions_!" Alice answered.

I didn't know what that meant, how could fantasies, mean visions?

"Alice, how do those compare?" Edward asked towards Alice answering my mental a

question.

"It compares because you're kiss towards Bella, it is breathtaking toward's her. It unleashes a power in her brain, that we barely use, and it shows her a picture or vision of the future." She explained.

"Oh." I mutterted. That explained very much. But all of a sudden, I froze solid. In my last vision, Abi, Richie, and Jacob were all vampires and they were attacking _us_.

"Don't worry, Bella. We would figure that vision out soon." Edward said while hugging me protectively.

"Alice, where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is in Denali. He went to talk to Tanya and her family about it." She explained.

"Okay." I sighed of relief.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you or Renesme. I promise."

"Hello?" Alice said smuggingly.

"Yes you too, Alice. And the family. I was just trying to calm her." Edward smirked.

"I know. It's just funny seeing you feel guilty." She laughed and then skipped off toward's the Cullen's house.

Finally. I sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"It's just, I'm worried. What if Abi and Richard's parents decided to change them sooner. And you said that one of Abi's parents are related too, Aro or somebody." I stopped to think about the next part. "What if the Volturi want, revenge" I shuddered suddenly.

Edward then took me into a big hug and his hand traced my worried face and then he whispered in my ear. "Love, I swear on eternity. I won't let _anything _happen to you, or the rest of the family." He then kissed me and for the first time today I didn't have any of those visions.

I joined in, fiercely. Kissing with all my might. With that we were on the ground and I felt free as a bird flying, happy as a child getting his first bike, emotional as parents are when they're children are graduating high school. There was no word to describe all of those emotions all at once. But I stopped thinking and I kissed him back.

"Eww! Mom and Dad! Get a room!" Renesme yelled from behind us.

I jumped up quickly and buttoned up my shirt. "Sorry, Nessie. How is Richie?"

"He is okay. He forgives me, and he says that I am his perfect angel!" She replied.

"Aw! My baby is getting so grown up. How does he look?" I asked curiously.

Renesme walked toward's me and hugged me and I kissed her on the head since she was about a foot shorter than me, and then she put her hand on my cheek.

It was in Carlisle's office, and Richie was on the stetcher. His arm's were both bandaged up right to the shoulder blade. But then, I saw a pale white man, you could tell he was a vampire, and he looked at Renesme with black eyes and he hissed to himself. So low, that Renesme nor Richie could hear it.

You could tell Richie was happy to see Renesme, because immediately when she walked in, his eyes lit up with delight, like a kid on Christmas day.

She then took her hand off my cheek and she was blushing. "So..."

"Well, he looks better than what I though he would." I stated.

Thats when the waterworks started to come. Renesme ran over to Edward and I and started to cry her human heart out.

"I...hurt...my...love. I'm...such...a...horrible...person." Renesme chocked out.

"No. Nessie. It wasn't you're fault. Richard deserved that. He was being rude." I comforted while rubbing soothing rythmetic pats on her back.

"Renesme. It isn't you're fault! You're mom is right." Edward said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But I shouldn't have hurt him like that. He was just stating that my hands were a lot different colour." Renesme said.

"Don't be foolish, you know that is in you're nature." I said and I had a feeling that this wasn't the only thing she was hiding. I looked up at Edward to see if he would give me a sign to say if I was right or not and he nodded. "Are you sure this is the only thing bothering you?"

"No. I guess I should tell you." She started to cry harder. "Jacob left me for that Abigail."

I winced at the way she said Abi's name. But my baby was heartbroken, she had a right to be nasty with her and Jacob.

"I don't understand. How could he leave me. I know he said that he imprinted on her, but he was my best friend, my comforter. My shoulder to cry on. My sun of the dreary days, my life. My meaning. My soul. My everything. My eternity." She started to wail now and she couldn't control herself. I picked her up in my arms and Edward joined my side and put his arm around my waist.

We walked silently to our cottage house while I told her everything would work out and Edward sang her her lullaby. Renesme's Lullaby, we called it. It was so beautiful. Edward had wrote it for her first birthday and I couldn't get that beautiful music out of my head.

I sang along with him, but humming it instead because I didn't want to disrupt Edward's beautiful voice. He sang much more magical and passionate then I did.

Renesme finally settled her tears and fell asleep in my arm's, while she was in my arm's on the couch. Edward and I walked her upstairs and tucked her in. We both kissed her silently on the forehead and we leapt out of her room quickly, so we wouldn't wake her up.

I felt so sad that she was so sad. My frozen in time heart, was also heartbroken because of Renesme. I tried to think of ways that I could make Jacob come back and make things the way it use to be. But no idea's came upon me.

Finally, I realised that something much worse was going to happen, our family could be in jeopardy if my vision was true.

"Edward, what if we don't know if the vision is true or not, what if we are to late to know it was true?" I asked.

He just giggled. "Bella, quit worrying. Okay? Love. I have an instinct that Carlisle is going to know that answer."

I took a deep breath that I didn't need and I tried to calm myself down. Why wouldn't Jasper come over for once? He never came. He could settle my emotions and help me feel so much better.

With that thought Edward was on our home phone and he was talking to Jasper. If my assumptions were right.

_I'll be right over_!I heard Jasper say on the other line.

Edward hung up that phone and I went to scold him, but there was a knock at my door.

I felt a seering pain in my chest that was almost unbearable for a vampire to have. But I fought through it and I tried to figure out the unfamiliar scent, but I couldn't.

My instincts weren't helping me at all because they just kept yelling unpleasent messages in my head.

_Run! Bella! Run! Get Edward and Renesme and RUN! IT'S JUST LIKE YOU'RE VISION! RUN!_

* * *

**You guys know what to do now! But if you don't! It's review! Review! Review! Got that? Lol I don't mean to be so pesty. Anyway's I am looking for 15 reviews to move on to the next chapter and I hate making my reader's and my fan's on a cliff note so. Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Intimidated_

The door now locked even louder.

_Don't be dumb, Bella! Run! Run! Get Renesme and Edward and Run! RUN!_

My conscience kept yelling and screaming in my head, but I couldn't move, and I was too late because he already began to open the door.

I couldn't figure out that unfamiliar scent. I tried and tried, but I couldn't succeed. It almost smelt like Abi, in a way, but it was too much of a vampire scent. Oh no! Could that be Abi out there? Looking for Renesme to feed on?

I gasped as Edward opened the door to the maximum it could open and he seemed awfully content, considering we were going to be slaughtered by a newborn.

There was a huge, broad- shouldered man standing there. He was much taller and built then Emmett, surprisingly. He was older looking, but he was pale, golden brown eye's, and he was a vampire.

"Why are you here?" Edward growled. Who was this man?

"I came here to protect my daughter, Abi. From that beast you call a were wolf buddy. He could not imprint on Abi." He started yelling at us. This must have been Abi's vampire father. "This creature will mess all of our plans up. Abi was supposed to be a newborn, working for the Volturi, when we changed her. But now she won't because of her new found love. Jacob."

I stared up him, like I was a stone. Was he threatening us because _Abi, _was in love with Jacob?

"How come you came here? You haven't explained that part yet." I roared.

"Well, my brother, Aro, said if I don't change Abi and if she doesn't come to the Volturi, then the Volturi are going to wipe out our whole family." I winced. Why would they do that?

"Why would they force her to enter the Volturi?" Edward asked, you could tell that he wasn't pleased by this man's presence.

"Because, once Aro found out that we adopted Abi, he was forced by the whole Volturi comittee to either kill Abi or change her, once she was old enough and hand her over to them. So, we were forced to reconcile with the Volturi and give Abi to there responsibility." The man answered. You could tell that he was crying tearless sobs. "By the way, my name is Donti. Garrett Granner."

He slightly smiled and then continued on with his frown. I felt so sorry for him. He had high hopes for his daughter and now he had to give her away because of the stupid Volturi laws.

"What do we have to do with your daughter?" Edward hissed.

"I just said, she is a girlfriend for that Jacob. And she doesn't want to go to the Volturi, now. So, if he doesn't leave. _both_ of them are going to be killed by the Volturi." Garrett explained.

I gasped and Edward did, as well. My Jacob. Nessie's Jacob. My coven's Jacob. My families Jacob. Was going to be killed, by one of our kind. We had to do something but what?

My frozen in time heart sank, the thoughts of never having the fun, lovable, caring Jacob around, was just dreadful. We had to save him, and in order to do that we had to do something drastic. But what were we going to do to save one of our best friends. He was my ray of sun.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Decisions_

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Edward after Garrett left.

"I don't know. Either we break Jacob and Abi up or Jacob stays with Abi and they get killed." Edward explained with a low hiss. Edward really liked Jake, and I was happy about that.

"How are we supposed to do that?" I feared. How are we supposed to break up Jacob and Abi, after he imprinted on her.

"Well, I guess our best bet is talk to Jacob about his options, or we go against the Volturi, and we fight."

I gasped. Memories came flooding back from our almost fight against the Volturi guard when Renesme was born. But this was going to be worse, much worse, because we actaully had to fight them this time. "We have to talk to him, we would never win against them." I stated.

"I know. He is staying at Abi's tonight, so we will talk to him tomorrow. Now relax. We will work this out." Edward said while running over and kissing me.

"But Garrett said that if Jacob stayed with Abi forever, they will change him, into a vampire." I took a not necessary deep breath and Edward started kissing me.

"Bella, love, they can't. If you try to change a werewolf, it won't work, becasue they are already immortal from the wolf genes. The venom would just kill them." Edward explained.

"Edward, that is much worse. He could get killed, does Garret know that?"

"No. He doesn't. But, love, relax. He will be fine." Edward said while trying to comfort me.

I just realized that Jasper hasn't shown up at all tonight.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He didn't come actually. I called him again, and told him not to come. I just wanted some alone time with my sweetie." Edward said while kissing my forehead.

"Oh." I replyed and then we went into our bedroom and we started to kiss again.

We were on the bed, and Edward and I were making out, and then the fantisies started to come once again.

This time we were in a small clearing and it was Jake and I. We were just talking and laughing our heads off. But then Abi and Richie came into the picture. They were coming fast and furious toward's Jake and I. Jake than morphed into his wolf form, and I leapt infront of him protectively. All of a sudden, they stopped. The Volturi then came into view. I covered Jake in my shield, just so Aro wouldn't be albe to read his thoughts. But something was different. There was only Aro, Caisus, Jane and Alec in the main view. The Volturi then took Abi and Richie and Jane attcked them. Caisus, and Alec started a fire and they through the remains of the newborn vampires in the fire and then they ran off.

Edward stopped abruptly, and he pushed me back, far away from him.

"What does that mean?" I asked feeling scared. Why would the Volturi want to take down Abi and Richie?

"I realised in you're visions, I can read they're minds. Abi was thinking, 'I have to save Jake.' And Richie was thinking, 'Why would Abi be wanting to save Jake? We have to run!'. Bella, I think the Volturi want Jake. But he won't go. He would only want to go to them if Abi goes. Which she is claiming that she would never go to them." Edward explained, his expression looked like he was strained.

"Why do they want him?!" I exclaimed.

"Because he is living with us."

"But, he is werewolf, not vampire."

"I know. I don't get that part either." Edward said.

The morning finally came around and Nessie got up, with her hair in knots.

"Hey, baby girl! How was you're sleep?" I asked with a smile on my face and hugging her.

"Oh! I was devasting. I dreamt that Jake was part of the Volturi, and they..they..they..killed him! Mommy, they can't hurt him!" Renesme exclaimed.

"Oh! Nessie. It was just a bad dream. Shh! It was just a dream." I said comforting her.

Deep down, I knew that I was wrong. Some how our dreams, fantasies, visions, they all link to eachother somehow. But how?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Forced_

Classes have gone by superiorly slow today, which is quite what I expected and I wanted. Jake had not talked to our me all day. He was just hanging out with Abi's friends. Also, during break I greeted Jacob with a hug, but he shrugged me off and rolled his eye's. I wanted the day to go by slowly because I didn't want to face Jake when we told him that he _had _no choice in whether or not he could date Abi. He had to be friend's with Renesme again because the decision was forced upon all of us. All of our family were in trouble if he stayed with Abi. But I know he imprinted on her, but I want him to be imprinted on Renesme, like old times.

"Renesme, stop moping around. Please?" I told her because throughout the whole day there was a dark, shady cloud following her.

There was only one class left of the day, and when we talk to Jake as soon as the last bell rings, it will be the most unhappy day of my life.

"Bella, how can I Jake hates me. Richie is out of school, still hurt. What am I supposed to feel like? Why don't you get Jasper to manipulate my feelings to feeling happy or something?" Nessie hissed.

"Dear, he hates me for snapping at him last night. Do not take it out on yourself. You deserve to have Jake, as a best friend if you want. Edward and I will do our best to get him with us, okay?" I nurtured her. "I told Jasper not to change you're emotions because this is what you are causing us all to feel like."

"I guess. I'm sorry, I'm just so sad that Jake isn't hanging around us anymore." Renesme answered.

Nessie then raised her hand and placed it on my cheek. She showed me a memory of Jake and her at the beaches of La Push, when she was a little girl. Jake had a huge grin on his face, and he was holding hands with her and walking down the beach. They spent the day building sandcastles, playing in the water together, and they were just letting loose.

Nessie then took her hand off my cheek and I wiped away forming tear's in her eyes.

"It will be okay, Nessie, I promise. You deserve Jake more than Abi does." I said.

"But I love Richie. I just want my big fur ball back. He was my best friend, my nurturer. I _need _him." Nessie replied.

"Don't worry, Nessie. And can you please get you're emotion's together because I have several different coming from you. Like guilt, anger, sadness, and a little bit of hope as well." Jasper included.

"Sorry Jazz. I'll domy best."

"That's my girl." Jasper answered while hugging Nessie. They both smiled. "Ever since Bella started talking to you, you have had a little bit of hope. Feel better."

The day finally ended and now was the time to talk to Jake.

Edward and I headed toward's Jake's Rabbit and we waited for him to approach us in silence. About 5 minutes passed and he finally showed up.

"I'll do the talking, okay." Edward whispered while kissing me on the forehead.

"What do _you _want?" Jake growled as he finally showed up. His eyebrows were furrowed almost all the way over his eye's in anger.

"Jake! You can't go out with Abi. You're _life _is in danger. _Our _life is in danger." I blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that if you stay with Abi, you're life will be over. Because the only options you have both end up to fighting the Volturi or you go to the Volturi and join with Abi. But the thing is, they would have to change you. If they insert one ounce of venom in you're blood stream, well, let's just say your wolf genes and the venom don't match." Edward explained.

"You can't be serious! I would never leave Abi! As long I am with her, I will protect her."

"You said the same thing about Renesme." I shot back.

"Well, that's different." Jake replyed in barely a whisper. There was a hint of sadness in his eye's.

"How, Jake, how? She though of you as a best friend! You really want to do that to her. She loves you as a best friend." I yelled.

"I don't care. So leave me alone."

"If you don't come with us, we'll have to _force _you." Edward demanded.

"Well, I guess we are fighting the Volturi." Jake replyed. He then pushed me aside and hopped into his Rabbit. He started it up and left.

"How are we going to fight them off?" I asked as we stood there motionless, like stone.

"I have another plan, come on Bella." Edward said, with happiness in his tone.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his Volvo.

What was his plan?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_Believe And You May Succeed_

Edward and I darted home, which I had no idea why he was so excited about this _plan _of his. We did not talk, but I knew I was having a mind talk with him because every time I asked a question in my mind he would just nod or shake his head. This plan must have been something excellent, or if he spoke he thought he might have blurted it out.

Edward nodded at my conclusion and I yelled in my head for him to just tell me but he pulled his lips in tighter, in hopes of not spilling the beans.

We finally approached the Cullen's house, and Edward dashed toward's my door and he lifted me out and carried me toward's the open doorway.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jas-" Edward started yelling our family's names.

"Edward, it might work! I had a vision and it might just work! Seriously, I give you total props right now." Alice tackalled Edward in a football motion and kissed him on the cheek.

I growled, a joking growl and she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't be so pushy, Bella!" Alice joked and she ran off to find the other's.

"What was that about?" Edward asked whenever Alice was out of hearing range.

"I was only joking, Edward." I stated and I hugged him when he approached my side. "Where is the family?"

"They will be here in 5..4..3..2..1"

All of a sudden Emmett tackled me in one of him bear hugs.

"Geez. You way a ton." I said and I pushed him, almost to fast because he rolled into Rosalie and knocked her into the him.

I jumped urgently, as well Emmett and Rosalie did. We were all very urgent with Edward to get on and tell us his plan..

Finally, Jasper, and Esme showed up and we all sat on the nearby couch.

"Where is Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"He is still in Denali with Tanya and her family. He won't be back for another week." Alice explained.

"Oh! Is he just visiting for that long?" I asked her because I didn't know this as well.

"Yes. Tanya called and told him that he needs to get down for a visit. But I am not too sure because she sounded so impartient when she called." Alice said.

"Anyways, Edward! Tell us you're almighty _plan._" Rosalie snarled.

"Well, you know how wolves imprint, right?" Edward began.

"Ya, so what is you're point?" I asked.

He glared at me and then he made his crooked smile and I laughed.

"So, there is a local tribe here, and they descend from wolves. I was thinking we could go over there and take Renesme with u-"

"Are you serious! They'd kill us! They don't want vampires on there lands, they are made to kill vampires, Edward! And you risk Renesme's life to save Jake's!" Rosalie hissed.

"Rosalie. Jus tlet me explain my whole plan." Edward roared back.

"Get on with it then." She said back with venom in her tone.

"They don't attack, if we don't attack. And we have so many more then there tribe right now. So, we could easily take them if they attack us and we'd win."

"I love that idea, bro." Emmett laughed and he gave Edward a high five.

"Emmett, I am not looking for a fight. I want to save Jake. And Leni. Do not start anything!" Edward said.

"Okay, I will come to protect. Not start anything." Emmett said while standing in the army stance. "Yes. Sir!"

We all laughed and Edward did as well. It was all so wierd. We were going to get Jacob back and save Leni. But how was this going to help us?

"Edward, how exactly imprinting on Renesme is going to save Leni and Jacob?" I asked confusingly.

"Well, this is the part I am worried about. I am not sure if Jake would be jealous or not. But if he is jealous, then he would want Nessie back, and he would let go of Leni. It's genious." Edward said while patting himself on the back.

"Genious. Only if it works." Jasper commented.

"Well, lets just hope." Esme said.

I just suddenly realized that Renesme wasn't here. Where was she?

"She is at Richie's house, just hanging out." Edward said, answering my question that I didn't ask.

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alice squeaked as she ran to my side.

"What about Richie? He has been nothing but nice to her. What would it do to him?" I blurted.

"He will be, okay. At least what I have seen in my visions, the wolf that imprints on Renesme reimprints when Jake protects her. He doesn't want to fight Jake, so he just keaves without a fight. And Jake is Nessie's best friend again." Alice answered.

"You make it sound like nothing, Alice. Really, when it is something." I murmurred.

"But there is other parts that I am keeping from you, untl il you expierence them."

Edward shot her a look and then he dashed out the door in a panic.

Where did he go? With in a second? I was trying to think of an explanation, but we could not find him anywhere and he just left.

What was with him? Was something there?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Imprinting _

My eyes kept on searching the forest surrounding me and the Cullen's for Edward. But there was no sign of his perfect appearance. Where could have ran off to in the matter of a second. Everybody split up in different directions of the forest, but still we could not find him.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled when I knew I was alone. I didn't want the family to be around us if I found him because I needed to ask him a couple of questions about his so called plan.

I approached a little small cabin, almost as small as a tool shed and I could smell Edward's scent. He was here, but was he still here.

_Edward! Edward! _I thought as I ran quickly into the cabin.

The cabin had a small wooden front porch and it had a mail box, surprisingly. I glanced into the window there was nothing there. I opened the door and and I was amazed by the appearance of this glorious house. There was two large rooms in this small cabin. The small living room was connected with the kitchen and the back porch. The living room had a small open fireplace and a nice couch, the bookcases were right beside the window and the rug was underneath the couch and table. Small paintings of fields and farms surrounded every inch of the living room. The kitchen had nice wooden cupboards and granite counter tops. The back porch led out to the big fenced in back yard and to the left of the kitchen was the small but cozy bathroom. The bedroom had a nice queen sized bed and a t.v. Also, there was a huge closet filled with clothes.

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me, coming from the living room and I ran into the living room. I didn't see anyone here.

"Bella. Over here!" Edward asid from outside.

I glanced over to the backyard and I saw him gesturing his hand for me to come join him.

So, this is where he ran off to in a hurry, but why?

"Edward, why the heck would you run off here?" I scolded.

"Shh! Bella. This place is a surprise for Nessie." Edward said while putting his index finger to my lips.

"Why?"

"Because it is ..a..I don't know. It's just a surprise." Edward mumbled in an angry manor.

"Why would you build something if it had no meaning?" I gasped at a thought. "Edward, are you cheating on me and just framing Nessie so you wouldn't get caught."

"NO! Don't be ridiculous Bella! You know me better then that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did something hormendous like that!" Edward argued.

"Okay, I was just wondering. When did you run off like that, in a sudden rush? Just for a cabin?" I asked now finally asking my question.

"Because I heard someone thinking, coming from this direction and the thought's sounded angry, almost frustrated. But it was a vampire. Can _you _recognize this scent?" Edward explained while raising his eyebrow in question.

"No. Come to think of it, I didn't even notice the scent until you told me about it." I said while sniffing the unfamiliar air that carried that unnoticeable scent. "Do you at all?"

"Thats why I asked you, love. But I did hear a heartbeat though, but the scent _is _from a vampire. But that would mean it's a half- vampire and half- human. It wouldn't be Nahuel? Would it?" Edward asked while looking around the surrounding yard.

"No, I don't recognize the scent and it is definately not his or Nessie's. But why would they be here?" I asked while wrapping my arm around his marble hips.

"We have to stay here tonight, Bella. Just let the family keep looking for us because the vampire thought that they would come back after dark because he wanted to find something." Edward explained.

"That's fine for me. But was he alone?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Just him and his thoughts."

"Did you find a name?" I said while kissing his chest.

I noticed he wasn't acknolleging me at all, he was still just scanning the area for our enemies.

All of a sudden, we heard a gasp come from the living room.

Edward and I both sat up quickly, only to look at someone that we would have thought we would have never saw again.

Edward and I gasped at the thought of the thing and we both charged at him in full throttle.

This person was someone we didn't want to see. Ever.

The person started charging at us suddenly and he leapt at Edward and Edward through me aside as he lunged at the person in mid- air as well.

I gasped at who got up first from there fight.

What happened? What could I do?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Pounce and Protect_

"Aro! Get off of him!" I panicked and I pounced on top of the two now fighting vampires.

"Not til' he gives the Volturi Renesme!" Aro protested.

Edward and I both released our grip on Aro and we stared at him confused.

"Aw! Come on, Edward. You should've known that the Volturi wanted Renesme, not my brother's pathetic mortal child." Aro snorted.

I stared at him with furious eye's, hoping he would get the meaning.

"Why do you want, Renesme?" Edward snarled.

"Think about it. She is a half- mortal, half- vampire. If she came to the Volturi, just think about how much more powerful we could make her power worth. Just one little bite."

"No! You will never get Renesme." I yelled. I would've killed right there and then but Edward read my implications and he held me back, with too much force.

"Oh! I believe we have succeeded that already, my dear!" Aro laughed.

_What! Edward! Do something! How did he get Nessie? What does he mean? _I snapped at Edward through my thoughts.

"Bella, they have Renesme. They came in a rush, each of them. Each Vulturi member. They took Renesme from Richie's house and they have her captivated." Edward explained with each word slowly slipping out of his mouth.

"What? How! What the hell? How come Alice didn't have a vision. This doesn't make any sense." I blurted out with each word just running out.

"Bella, put you're shield over us. _He _doesn't need to hear our thoughts." Edward said while grabbing my hand.

I did as I was told and I tried to figure out why the Volturi took my baby girl, Nessie.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours and finally Aro's voice broke the eery silence.

"In case you're wondering, I will make a trade. Renesme for something of the Volturi's choice." Aro said, smiling suspiciously.

I glanced at Edward and tried to make an expression that I didn't know what to say, but he did the same.

"I can give you sometime to think about it. But the more time you wait-"

"Yes." I breathed. "We'll do anything to get our baby back."

Edward looked at me with a horror- struck look on his face, but it soon disappered into a curious expression.

"I see. You made a wise desicion. Would like to know what we would like to recieve in the return of Renesme?" He eyed me, and I flinched away from his evil grin.

"Yes. But if there is one mark on Renesme or if she tells us one harmful thing that you threatened her with. So help me-" Edward rambled.

"Relax. Nessie is as safe as can be. But if you do not like our offer then, we will have to change her."

"Just tell us what you evil mongrels want." Edward said venomously.

"First, I would like to explain why we want this someone. Fist of all, we knew that this couple would make excellent acquaintences to our coven and they would forever be in our hands. Caius, Marcus, and I decided that if we go through you two to get the people we want, then it would be easy and no fighting necessary." Aro explained.

I gulped at the realisation that I made.

"You. Want. J- Jacob. A- and. A- Abi." I explained.

Edward hissed and Aro laughed.

"My, my. Edward you sure know how to choose the woman. Beautiful and smart. Just like the girlfriend you first had, about fifty years later when you turned into a vampire." Aro said.

"You didn't tell me you had another girlfriend, Edward. You said you never had one." I stared at him with anger written all over my face.

"He's lying, love. Can't you see he wants us to fight. So, we will seperate and it will make it easier for the Volturi to get all of what he wants. Bella, it's his plan." Edward explained nurishingly.

"You're right, I just am so mad right now. Edward, what are we going to do? We can't let them harm Jake and Abi or Renesme. That is our family." I said forgetting that we weren't alone.

"Well, it was worth a shot. So, what is you're decision? Should I bring Renesme to you're house. Or should I have you bring Jake and Abi to our house that we accompanying right now."

I was about to decline and kill him, but then we were interrupted by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Abi, Esme, and Carlisle.

Alice was in the middle of a vision, but then Edward and Aro broke her vision when they raced through the door.

We all followed them, but we didn't know where they were headed. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme followed Aro.

The rest of us followed Edward.

"Alice, what was you're vision about?" I asked while running along side her.

"You'll see whenever Edward stops." She said and she looked like she was crying- tearless sobs.

I looked blankly at her, but she kept her head still and facing our subject.

I glanced back at Jacob; he had Abi on his back. She was clinging to his fur because he was rushing to keep up with Edward.

Jacob eye's were fierce and hard. They strared right at me and I looked back forward because they creeped me out too much.

About five minutes later, Edward abruptly stopped with a hault and we all stopped along side him, when we met up with him.

I took his hand in mine and he didn't seem to notice at all. He was just looking straight ahead.

His eye's were black, with anger and defiance.

I looked where he looked and if I had not been a vampire. My heart would have stopped and I would have fainted right away at the sight that was staring me face- to- face. Enemy- enemy. Love- love. Forever- forever. Happiness- happiness.

I looked at the rest of my family who was now right beside us and they made the same expression as I. All of them, including Jacob, had their wives and girlfriends protected behind them fiercely. Edward realised what lied ahead for us and he pushed me behind him and he stood in a protective stance right in front of me.

I closed my eyes, thinking what was coming straight for us, was not. We were now in danger and we were not preparred. We had a werewolf, human, and vampires. But I was sure we wre not ready to face what was coming to fight, I was sure.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked back and I stood there frozen.

We were surrounded.

I unleashed my shield and I sent thoughts franticly towards Edward.

_I love you, Edward. Forever and ever. We will alway's be together. Alway's. I promise that I love you. I send you hugs and kisses, and my heart, as I predict you are doing the same. I love you, Edward._

Edward then grabbed my hand and kissed it. For the last time.

We were surrounded. Never to see eachother. Never again.

* * *

Please review. I recieved very little review's from my last chapter. I apologize it was a small chapter, but I will do my best to write longer chapters. But for me too move on to the next chapter I will need more then 6 or more reviews. So, please review. I think you liked it. Tell me if you do or do not like it. Thank you! : )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Desperation_

I was clinging onto Edward, and he was protectively standing infront of me, ready to punce at any instant moving. I was clinging on to his hand, for what will probably for the last time, but he jept kissing my hand anytime I thought of the end was coming or that I loved him.

We were about to fight the Volturi, my family. Each Volturi member was angry running toward's us and they were prepared for a war against the Cullen's and Jacob. Also, our human friend Abi.

Aro must have been running toward's his member's, because he was running beside Jane and Caius. Marcus was with Alec, which was right behind them. The next row consisted of the wives; Didyme, Sulpicia, Athenodora. Also, Demetri, Chelsea, Renata, and a member that I did not recognize. She was stunning; more beautiful than Rosalie and I combined.

This member had long, wavy, light brown hair. Her eye's were red; this meant a new born.

I was immediatley scared. If she was a newborn and Renesme was in their reach, then this meant she could have killed her.

Without a sign, I ran forward towards my most hated enemies and I was ready to punce on every one of them.

If they did kill or hurt Renesme, they were going to pay for it! I wouldn't lt anyone of them live, they killed an innocent vampire.

Before I could reach the rabid newborn, Edward and Emmett caught up and flung me back. It took all my strength for me not to go over there and kill each Volturi member. But I calmed myself down, and atleast Edward let me go.

But he didn't do it because I was settling myself down, Jane was now over here and putting pain and agony in Edward's thoughts.

I put my shield over him, but within a few seconds it was gone. My shield was no more. I was so confused, how come it wasn't working?

I pushed Emmett's hands off my shoulder's with a nudge and he didn't react, he just put his arm's to his side.

I ran over to Edward, but I was caught in action with a vision of terror. I couldn't figure it out, but I knew this was Jane's being.

"Agh!" I yelled in agony.

"Stop that!" I heard Abi yell in fear.

The terror never stopped and I was just laying on the ground screaming. I hated this. I yelled for her to stop, but she didn't.

Why wasn't our family helping?

"Help!" I pleaded.

"Offf!" I heard and then I was back to normal. I got up quickly to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett pinning Jane to the ground.

Within seconds the newborn was in the dogpile and ripping each Cullen off without an effort.

"RACHELLE!" Aro yelled from aside. "Let them be. You are much to powerful for them to handle." He finished with aloud evil laugh.

"What are you talking about, Aro? What is this newborn?" Alice said from behind Jasper, helping him up.

"You see. Our member's who can see the future, we've been experimenting with the power. First of all, we told them to try they're best to see if any people had the potential as a vampire. One of the member's took one of our prey's aside during eating hour, which is the stunning Rachelle, and he took her hand in his and he looked into her eye's. He was kucky enough to see the future for her, and he saw her as the best and most powerful vampire in the world. So, long story short. We took her aside, chnaged her and now she is the stunning vampire she is today!" Aro explained.

"You should try it, Alice. Too bad you won't be able to see the future much longer after we are through with yo and you're family." Chelsea squealed.

"Enough, Chelsea. They still have a choice, either give us Abi and Jacob. Or let us keep Renesme." Aro said. "And if you're wondering what Rachelle's power is, it is most devious. She can take away any power a vampire has, and she uses it. She also knows what a power is that a vampire has, so it helps so much."

That explained where my shield went. But, would I be able to retrieve it?

I was now standing beside Edward and I clutched onto his hand. The other's did the same. I noticed that Jacob looked ready to kill something and I had a feeling he was going to pounce and kill one of the member's.

As I was watching him, he sat Abi behind Alice and Jasper, and he ran full speed ahead.

Edward and I ran toward's him, but Aro haulted us.

"Settle. I know you think Renesme is being harmed, but she is not. We didn't let Rachelle anywhere near her. She is being guarded by some Volturi member's. We won't harm her, only if you make the right decision." Aro smiled meakly.

I hated him so much, he thought he was so smart, but I know Nessie would find a way out of that trap. I just had to think positive.

Aro smiled at my implication.

"If you do harm her, beware. We still have vampire in our alliance out there in the world." Edward snarled.

With this Jake nudged my hand and he gestured his head for me to go with him. Jacob and I began running again and our family joined, but Jasper and Alice stayed behind with Abi.

Rachelle and Jane ran toward's us, followed by Caius and Macus.

Aro didn't interfere, until almost everybody was devoured.

"Hault! We made a deal. Now, which will you choose?" Aro interefered.

"We will not accept, we will fight agianst you. You will never get anywhere near Jake or Abi. And we will get Renesme." Edward said bearing his teeth.

"Well, well. We'll see about that." With that conclusion Aro pulled out his phone and called the people who were holding Renesme.

I would not let this happen, so I ran to him and I was abruptly haulted by none other then Rachelle.

She pulled me toward's her and started biting at me.

I could not fight back I was frozen in spot.

This was now the end.

"I love you, Edward. Do not forget me! I love you all!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Unexpected_

As the Rachelle girl put terrifying images into my mind, and she froze me in place, and she was tearing me apart; shred by shred. In a brief moment, Rachelle hesitated and she stopped.

I began to pull my limbs and my skin back together as fastly as I could, and as I repaired myself, Edward ran to my side in a hurry.

"BELLA! BELLA! Are you okay, love? Are you okay! Please answer me!" Edward babbled in a worried tone as he grabbed my hand and led me to our family.

"I'm okay. How did she do that? I didn't feel any pain, besides the peircing images she put in me." I stated as Edward never stopped kissing the top of my forehead and they were urgent.

"She took Jasper's power and used it upon you, are you sure you are okay, love?" Edward asked as the Rachelle girl backed behind Aro and Aro looked really mad.

"Yes!" I hissed as I glared at Aro. "What are they thinking?"

"I don't know. That newborn took my power." Edward said.

"Alas, let's figure this out. My worker's who are keeping Renesme captive, will make a resign with you." Aro said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We will give Renesme back, only if you join the Volturi. We will also return all of you're coven's powers." Aro insisted.

"NO! Why can't you just leave us alone!" Edward barked as he shoved me behind him.

"Well. It is of course you're friend Jacob, who is dating my niece. And Garret and Evelyn promised to give Abi over too us." Aro spoke very calmly.

There was a brief silence as we were trying to figure out what was happening, until a loud scream came from deep in the wood's.

I would recognize that scream from anywhere, it was Renesme's.

What was happening to her? Was she okay?

Edward and I hesistated and then we ran off into the distant forest. We couldn't hear or see anyone behind us, so we figured had let us go and see what was happening.

Edward and I spotted Renesme out of the distance and we ran for her, until we saw another person with her.

Not just a person a vampire. A half- vampire.

Fantastic.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter

_Alleiviate_

I couldn't believe it my baby girl and Nahuel, were kissing, more then kissing the full encounter.

I didn't really care about this, at least my baby was safe and I had found her.

"Renesme! My dear goodness, you are safe!" I yelled as I ran to her and ripped her away from Nahuel.

"Mom! I am in the middle of something. Can't you see Richard is right there! What do you mean I am safe. I was always here with my boyfriend." Nessie said as she let go of my grip around her and walked over to Nahuel.

I gasped. "Nessie, hun. This is Nahuel! Not Richard." I exclaimed by pointing at Nahuel.

"No! He is not!" Nessie exclaimed and started to kiss Nahuel more freguently then before.

By this time Edward was here and he had a confused look on his perfect face.

"Edward, love. Who do you think that is? Kissing Nessie." I asked as I ran and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Bella, that is Richard."

I shook my head disbelievingly and Edward just looked at me like I had six heads.

"That _is _Nahuel! How would Richard get here?" I asked bewilderdly.

"I don't know. But listen, we have to get out of here. Aro has deccided to let us decide whether if we keep Jake and Abi here or if they go off with them." Edward explained while kissing me on the lips.

"Edward! First of all, that is Nahuel. And, Edward, what about Jake?" I whined.

I heard a crack from far off in the distance and I ran to investigate it.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard Edward call off in the distance.

I ignored him and kept running. He would eventually come and catch up with me.

I stopped directly in the path of...Nahuel?

But? Wasn't he just kissing Nessie?

What was happening to me?

All of the sudden, the image of Rachel crept into my vision and it all came together. She had taken a power from one of the Volturi leaders. Rachel had tricked me into thinking Nessie was kissing Nahuel. Then why would Nahuel be here?

There was something suspicious going on with Nahuel. I could not hear a heartbeat and he wasn't regular eyed and he was really pale. His eyes were red! But how come?

"Bella, where is Renesme?" The voice came from Nahuel.

"She is somewhere. Why are you here?" I asked while lifting a brow.

"She needs to know something about half- vampires that I had experienced. Bella, _please _ tell me where she is. She need's to know." Nahuel pleaded.

"What is it? Please share." I asked.

"BELLA!" Nahuel pleaded even louder.

All of a sudden, a scream came from where Nessie and Edward were.

"Quickly, follow me!" Nahuel said while gesturing me to come with him.

We had travelled in the opposite direction of the alarming scream and we went for a few minutes until Nahuel came to a stop. He was much quicker of a runner then before.

We had approached an old brick building near a dirt road. The house was a grey brick and was rundown.

"What are we doing here?" I asked abruptly.

"Here just take these and head back to Renesme, quickly." Nahuel said while shoving a very thick jacket and a role of duct tape to me.

"What are these for?"

"Please, Bella! GO!' Nahuel insisted.

I then took off in wonderment why Nahuel had handed me these accessories. Most of all, why were they for Nessie?

I approached Nessie and Edward within a few moments, but the site is not what I intended.

I screamed at the site and I collapsed into Edward's arms and began to cry tearless sobs at the site of Nessie on the ground.

She was just laying there; breathing yes, but she looked so much different. She looked exactly like Nahuel was; more pale, red eyes, no heartbeat, but she was breathing.

As I was taking this in, within a snap of a finger Renesme jumped up and she looked ravenous. She looked at me in revenge. Her eyes were just focused on me and me only.

"Nessie...what...what do you want?" I stuttered as she crept closer and closer.

The neccessities fell from my grip and Edward pulled me back behind him and he jumped up infront of me protectively.

Was he going to pounce on our baby?

My hands began to tremble and I was frozen in place, she was luring for me and I knew what she wanted.

She grinned evily and stated, "you!"


	20. Chapter 20

**TO MY READERS:**

I will need at least 15 to 20 more reviews before I go to chapter 20. So please review and you will get more of you're story.

Thank you

Lambs16


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

_Importune_

Renesme began baring her teeth at Edward's stance. Edward did as well.

I started walking farther and farther back. What was happening to Nessie? Was she actually turning into a ravenous newborn. She looked the part. Her eyes were the deep crimson red; staring deeply into me, her next meal. She was ready to punce at any moment, and Edward was protecting me, but would he harm his only daughter? His other meaning to eternity love.

A sudden movement from the near off bush caught Nessie off guard and Edward swooped me up as if we were about to get married and he ran off with me.

Nessie retorted quickly and she started running with her newborn running endurance towards us and she caught Edward off guard.

My frozen heart was full of fear and anguish.

Renesme wanted to make me her next meal. And I feared more for _her _life, not mine.

I was her mother, her protector, her caretaker, her best friend, her mentor. I could not fight her or bare to watch her be shred from limb to limb. I just _couldn't._ She is my daughter, I would do anything to protect her.

Nessie was nearing closer into my proximity and still, Edward was ready to pounce. Would he really pounce on our daughter?

"Nessie, sweetie. Please calm yourself." Edward's velvet voice said swaying through the air. The potentialness of fear was clear in his perfect voice. "Please."

This did not work as Edward might had planned.

This only made Nessie stalk closer and closer to us; I felt my inner anger come out and I growled.

Edward repeated and Nessie did following Edward.

"Please." Edward begged once again. Worry settling in his perfect features.

"It's my nature, you are _my _adversery." Nessie snarled between her peircing lips.

"Nessie! Think! It's me, you're mother and father!" I pleaded.

"Sure, sure." Renesme grinned evily and started pacing even faster now.

I noticed that Richard was not here no more, where was he?

"He is gone home. Abi drove him and her home." Edward answered my question, realizing my shiled was off. "Bella, love. Stop panicking we will get to her, and I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Nessie snorted a laugh and she barged toward's us. My panicking self leapt infront of Edward, but was pushed aside immediately.

"Edward, run! She wants me! Save yourself!" I yelled as I pushed him to go along.

Edward retorted and he lifted me on his back, and ran.

Nessie followed at a faster pace then us.

I looked behind us and she was approaching closer and closer.

Suddenly, I flew off of Edward's comfoting shoulders and onto the ground.

"Umph." I moaned as I hit the ground hard.

I looked up to see Edward staring at the brick house Nahuel had taken me too earlier.

Edward looked very confused until he saw Nahuel step out of the creecky door.

"Bella! How is Renesme?" Nahuel asked and then he looked startled by Edward's and I bewildering expressions. "Where is she?"

"She is coming, she is like a rabid new born, wanting revenge. Except that revenge is on me." I answered.

"What? She changed already? We have to stop her! We have to! Where is the the belonging's I had accostumed to you earlier?"

"I..I dropped them. How do we stop her. She is nearing us at any moment." I replied dumbstruck.

"Why? I told you to keep them!" Nahuel snarled venomously.

Edward growled at him and Nahuel backed off.

"How do we stop her?" Edward said surprisingly politely.

"Well, there is only one way now." Nahuel informed.

"What is it?" I replied instantaneously.

"She has to be calmed by her only true love in life." Nahuel answered.

"Well, Edward, come on. We need to find Richard." I gestured for us to run farther from Nessie, to the road and find Abi and Richard.

"No, no. I do not think Nahuel is refurring to him." Edward said.

I looked at him confused.

"Bella, you know who she alway's truly loved. No boyfriend of her's would ever have the same love and affection Nessie has given to-"

"Edward, you mean that jerk is her only love?" I blistered in frustration and I sighed.

Renesme's unhappy stomps of approaching footsteps made me more and more excited to go and find him.

But where would he be?

Would that one love still love her?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Captivity_

"Jacob!" I yelled as Edward and I entered the clearing where are family were talking to the Volturi. Were they friends now? "Jacob! We need you! Jake!"

I could here Nahuel running behind us. He had agreed to try to revert Nessie from attacking us.

I spotted Jacob and Abi hugging and kissing, basically making out, on a tree. Jake was in his human form once again and Alice and the family were glaring at us while I was dashing for Jake.

Rachel was showing Rosalie her powers and Aro was talking to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. Emmett looked really angry which I have no clue for.

"Jacob!" Edward and I pleaded as we headed in his direction.

He looked in our direction and growled. "What do you want?"

"Jake, please not for me. You are our last hope. Nessie is in deep trouble." I exclaimed taking his hand.

"What happened is she alright?" Jake asked urgently releasing Abi's hug.

"Jake, she is well turning into a full vampire. And she needs you to help her." I explained and Jake gave me a confused expression. "No time to explain. I will later. Jake, come on _please!_"

Jake retorted and he ran in the direction of Nessie, leaving Abi behind with a bewildered expression.

Renesme was right behind Nahuel, she was chasing him, like a rabid newborn.

"Nessie! Woo- hoo! Over here!" I yelled and she immediately stopped and almost hit a tree, but didn't.

Her newborn eyes were tracing the situation and she started running in our direction. Edward led the way in front of me. Jake was still standing abruptly still at the new Renesme.

"Bella, I will go east and you will go west. Turn in Jake's direction and stop right behind me. Believe me, this will work, I am so sure." Edward said so fast that a human could not hear it.

"I believe you. I love you." I stated and Edward turns his head and smirked his angelic smirk.

"Jake are you ready?" I yelled when I neared him.

"Sure am. What should I do?" Jake asked as I rounded the corner for his part.

"Try to calm her down. She loves you!" I said and Jake smiled.

I approached his back and Nessie stopped right in front of us and she didn't move or flinch.

She smiled and waved her hand almost to fast for me to see.

"Nessie, please! If you can here me, please listen. I love you. You are my life. I only dated Abi because I was jealous of you and Richard. Please forgive me!" Jake pleaded as he smiled.

Nessie just stood there and smiled Edwards smile, and she shook her head. She then ran and hugged Jake and cried tearlessly into his shirt.

Jakes hand stroked Nessie's hair and his other one patted her back. "I am so sorry, Nessie. Please forgive me."

"I…I…forgive you. Please forgive me too; I thought you wouldn't mind since you insisted that we do, I love you! I love you!" Nessie yelped in Jake's shirt.

"Oh! I love this. What happened?" I asked as Nessie finally settled down and let go of Jake, but still hanging on to his hand.

"I don't know, mom. I was just hanging onto Richard hand, and then I felt all tingly. I ordered Richie to go home, because I felt woozy. First, my vision became more vivid, then I began to be paler, and then I just lost control of myself. The first person I saw was you, mom, and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry." Renesme said as she ran quickly over to me and engulfed both of us in a hug.

Edward then showed up and had his majestic smirk, I smiled and we three hugged each other, and soon after Jake came into the play too.

I had an instant feeling of family, love, and happiness, and no it was not Jasper helping me I was feeling this. I knew now that the Volturi, and his new member, were not after us. Jacob and Renesme were back together, and most of all our family was whole again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter

_Wonderful_

It has been six months since the Volturi left, and eternity could not get any better.

Jacob and Renesme were actually expecting, which I was not fond of, but once Renesme had had her twins, the love filled in the place of angerness.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, were exceptionally ecstatic to become great grandma, and great aunts. The guys were also happy to become great uncles, and a great grandpa.

Edward was a little hesistant on what the children might be like, but he was more concerned of being called grandpa. He never thought the day would come when he would be a grandparent or a father, but he takes full responsibilty for them.

Anthony, and Lillian; who we call Lily, will grow at the same rate of a human, they have pale skin, black eyes, and Lily will become more and more like Renesme, and Anthony will grow more and more to be like his father. Anthony can transform whenever he wants to, yet he can't run near as fast as Lily. Lily will never transform into a wolf, which she prefers.

Lily has Jacob's black hair, but ringlets like her mother. Anthony has bronze hair like Renesme, but straight hair like his father. They act liek opposites, and always fight about anything. But at the end of the day, they are both loving and caring and the sweetest childen ever.

Charlie had met them on Christmas and he almost fainted with joy of becoming a great great grandpa. I always teased him about it, and he would just blush.

Lily and Anthony are 6 months, but they can walk, and talk, they're heart beats, but they grow at a human pace. Which Rosalie loved.

They're full names are Lillian Bellice Black, and Anthony EJ Black.

6 months has passed since Jake broke up with Abi, but she soon found love in Richard. The Volturi decided to not take them away, which was so kind. Rachel had to give back the powers which she had stolen from my family, because she tried to gain control of the Volturi with it, so they had to chase her down. She is now under full supervision from the Volturi.

Also, Lily has the power to read minds, which Edward loved, and Anthony could put thoughts into people's minds. Which was really quite similar. We had came to the conclusion that they had the powers mixed from Renesme and Jacob.

We are all a happy family, and we all live in three seperate houses. We told the principal that we were moving because of Renesme's pregnancy, but we had told them that our father had been offered a job at a new town. Meanwhile, we are staying at our regular households and helping out with the kids.

I really hope our lives will be happy further on, seeing we have so many people to look after.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter

_Wonderful_

It has been six months since the Volturi left, and eternity could not get any better.

Jacob and Renesme were actually expecting, which I was not fond of, but once Renesme had had her twins, the love filled in the place of angerness.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, were exceptionally ecstatic to become great grandma, and great aunts. The guys were also happy to become great uncles, and a great grandpa.

Edward was a little hesistant on what the children might be like, but he was more concerned of being called grandpa. He never thought the day would come when he would be a grandparent or a father, but he takes full responsibilty for them.

Anthony, and Lillian; who we call Lily, will grow at the same rate of a human, they have pale skin, black eyes, and Lily will become more and more like Renesme, and Anthony will grow more and more to be like his father. Anthony can transform whenever he wants to, yet he can't run near as fast as Lily. Lily will never transform into a wolf, which she prefers.

Lily has Jacob's black hair, but ringlets like her mother. Anthony has bronze hair like Renesme, but straight hair like his father. They act liek opposites, and always fight about anything. But at the end of the day, they are both loving and caring and the sweetest childen ever.

Charlie had met them on Christmas and he almost fainted with joy of becoming a great great grandpa. I always teased him about it, and he would just blush.

Lily and Anthony are 6 months, but they can walk, and talk, they're heart beats, but they grow at a human pace. Which Rosalie loved.

They're full names are Lillian Bellice Black, and Anthony EJ Black.

6 months has passed since Jake broke up with Abi, but she soon found love in Richard. The Volturi decided to not take them away, which was so kind. Rachel had to give back the powers which she had stolen from my family, because she tried to gain control of the Volturi with it, so they had to chase her down. She is now under full supervision from the Volturi.

Also, Lily has the power to read minds, which Edward loved, and Anthony could put thoughts into people's minds. Which was really quite similar. We had came to the conclusion that they had the powers mixed from Renesme and Jacob.

We are all a happy family, and we all live in three seperate houses. We told the principal that we were moving because of Renesme's pregnancy, but we had told them that our father had been offered a job at a new town. Meanwhile, we are staying at our regular households and helping out with the kids.

I really hope our lives will be happy further on, seeing we have so many people to look after.


	25. Chapter 25

**ATTENTION**

New Start In Alaska is now finished. So go on to another story...

Just joking...

If you would like a sequel to this story review this chapter, and I will create another story. Just to say I love this story, and I love writing stories that you people like. So, give a few examples as well, as what you would like to happen in the next story, and which POV it should be in.

Facts about New Start In Alaska:

- Lillian Bellice Black was born first and has the intelligence of a university student

- Lily's middle name is Bellice is a mix of Bella and Alice

- Lillian is Rosalie's middle name

- Anthony EJ Black was born second and has the intelligence of a electrical engineer

- Anthony's middle name EJ is the first initials of Edward and Jacob's names

- Anthony's name is Edward's middle name

- Edward and Bella are passionately in love, and when they make out, Bella use to have visions. The visions come only when something is going to happen to Renesme. They don't come back until the time something will too Renesme

- Alice, Rosalie, Renesme, and Lily love going shopping and they came to the conclusion that Bella would never cooperate with them

- Rachel's power was too take powers and then she can return them whenever she wanted too

If youguys having anyother questions regarding to the maybe sequel of this story or the original, feel free to PM me or review.

By the way, the quicker and more reviews I get, the faster the sequel will be up!

Thankyou to all of my readers support and I love you guys! You are the most inspiring fans out there! If you people want a sequel, I will be gladly too any day!

This fanfiction was my first, and I loved the reviews and PM's I have recieved for this story, and can't wait for the sequel (hopefully)!

:)

Hugs and Kisses Too All!

XOXOXO


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys! I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel to **_**New Start In Alaska. **_**I have not yet distrubited a name, but in the meanwhile its called Sequel**

_**REVIEW**_

Chapter 1

_3 years later_

Lily and Anthony have been part of this family for 3 years now, and they are so stupendous, wonderful, and beautiful, we have not yet to be able to move on with our lives.

Our family have moved two seperate ways. Edward, Nessie, Jake, the twins, and I have moved to Vancouver, while the rest of the Cullen's stayed in Lytton and are finishing high school there. This is Alice's last year, and then at her graduation, they are buying a house and staying with us til' the twins grow up.

We live in a three bedroom house, with two stories. I have a beautiful kitchen and Edward and I have the master bedroom. We have his and hers closets, which of course Alice had updated our clothing for us the weekend we moved. Jake and Nessie share a room, as well Lily and Anthony.

Lily and Anthony are three and a half, but have the smarts as Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison mixed. We call them our geniouses. The twins are of course the same height of normal three and a half year olds, but are much more mature. Anthony's best feature is when he transforms into a wolf, he looks like a chocolate lab puppy. He is so cute. But, he gets flustered when we stare in awe at him. Lily is cutest whenever she is trying to design a new outfit, and she gets so confused what white suits best. I try to help her, but knowing her, she hates grandma's help, since I am unfashionable. So, I am forced to call Alice and the two talk for ours on end about new designs.

Anthony and Lily attend junior kindergarten, and the only rules we have for them are no phasing for Anthony, not acting like a thirty year old for Lily, and most of all act as smart as a normal child.

Edward and I were working at a local bank together, and Nessie and Jake were attending high school. I was excited to become a bank teller, and Edward had convinced the president of Vancouver National Bank that he would mak an outstanding manager, and he got it. With his charm, and of course the knowlege of what the person likes through bank telling.

It was our duty to drop the twins off, and of course we did it without a complain and today was their first day of school.

Edward and I walked the twins into the small preschool and we went to the office.

"Hello, our names are Bella and Edward Cullen. We are the aunt and uncle of Lillian and Anthony Black." I said politely. I played with Lily's long black ringlet hair around my index finger. Her hair was down and her eyes were shining with delightment.

The old lady looked at us in wonderment and she smiled. "Hello, dears. Here is the children's class room, and classes. You can take them to room 106. The farthest room on the right, down this hall here." She pointed down the nearest hall and she nodded.

"Thankyou." Edward murmurred and lifted the twins up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

She smiled and went to her paper work seated on the desk.

"I love you." I said as we neared the open door.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said inbetween kisses on the twins heads.

"We love you both as well!" They murmurred and we all laughed.

We entered the room and Edward almost dropped the children at the sight of the person in the room.

**Oh! Gotcha! Please review. Because I am still wondering whether or not if I should continue, because I only got one review. So, keep reviewing and tell me what you like, hate, want to see happen, what do you think it is, etc. **

**Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 2

_Swamped_

"Aro?" I shireked. "What are _you _doing in Vancouver?"

Aro looked at us with surprise and _love_ in his eyes. He then shook his head in disbelief. He stared at us for around thirty seconds and then he turned around and pointed to a tiny girl. The girl was seated at a desk and she had long flowing blond curls, green eyes, and pale skin. I checked for a heartbeat and she had one. She is a-

"Half- human half- vampire!" Edward said as I realised my shield was off. "Who's child is it?"

Edward asked his question too quickly for human ears to pick up but the blond child stood up and walked to Aro's side while taking his hand in hers. Was she Aro's child? She looked nothing like him. How could they be related?

"Bella, Edward. I have the exact same questions for you and your children? Would you care to go to my house or your's?" Aro asked politely. His eyes were locked on Lily and Anthony, as well Edward and my eyes were locked on the blond girl.

Edward shook his head. "No, sorry we can not. We have work today, but I could tell you about Lily and Anthony through my mind, if you tell us about the girl with you."

I looked at my grandchildren and they were getting squirmy in Edward's arms, so he decided to put them down. We kissed their cheeks and hugged them good- bye. The little girl wanted down when she saw Anthony's, and she let go of Aro's hand.

"Bye, daddy. I love you!" She said as she ran towards the twins. Aro waved good bye and looked back at us.

I hadn't noticed but Aro and Edward were having an internal conversation. After about a few minutes I started to get frustrated and I yelled at Edward through my mind.

_Edward! You have to tell me everything Aro says. And hurry up. We are going to be late for work._

"Someone's getting annoyed. But, I must be off, as well. Sulpicia and I are decorating our new home. We moved here for Lucille, so she could have a normal childhood. Well, I will see you at pick up time. See you two later." He winked at us and he left the room with graceful steps.

I sighed as I no longer felt stressed.

I looked up at Edward and entwined our hands, and we kissed. "You'll tell me everything in the car." I mumbled during our kiss. He smirked my smirk and we left.

We approached Edward's Volvo and he opened my door for me. I pecked him on the lips one more time before he shut the door and got in on his side.

Sfter about a minute of silence I cleared my throat so he would explain Aro and his internal conversation.

He chuckled. "What?"

I sighed frustatrated. "Aren't you going to tell me why he is here?"

I crossed my arms and furrowed my brows in his direction.

He sighed giving up and began. "I began with who Anthony and Lily were and he asked how come Nessie and Jake didn't drop them off. I explained and told him why we were here and not with the rest of our family." He took a deep breath and began again. "When I finished explaining his questions, it was my turn."

He stopped and I waited for more but he didn't continue. "Love, aren't you going to tell me anything else?"

He tapped the steering wheel impatiently and frowned. "Well, basically. He told me he found Lucille in the forest when she was just a couple of days old. He was really thirsty at the time, and he wanted the blood. He was going to drink it, but then he noticed the colour of her skin, and her heartbeat was faster then humans, and she was thinking intelligent things in her mind. Instead of killing her, he took her in as his child, and she has been living with him and Sulpicia ever since. They just moved here because she was growing too much in the other town's they lived in and well...thats it."

He took a needless breath and I wanted to ask why they wouldn't just stay with the Volutri in Italy, and let her live like a child in a wealthy household.

We took an abrupt stop in a parking lot and I realised we were at work. I opened the door and headed towards the bank with Edward in my hand.

I still didn't feel like he was telling me the whole story and I really wanted to know what it was, but I didn't want to harp on him. But, why wouldn't he just tell me the whole story? Why was he keeping something from me? Most of all, what was he keeping from me?

**I have decided to name the story Sunrise of the Dusk by Lambs16. Check it out and please review there, because I will only be adding them on there now as of the next chapter. And remember, the more reviews, the more happy I get, and the faster the chapter come up.**

**Please Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 3

_Obsolute_

"Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" Mr. Mahoney, my boss, asked as I began unlocking my office door. "You look stunning as always."

I always felt very uncomfortable when I was around my boss, you could always tell that he was hitting on me. So, today I decided to just ignore his stares and just show him the ring on my marraige finger.

He first just looked at me with a confused frow and then the uncomfortable feeling came in. "Oh! Right!"

I smiled weakily in his direction and I began to look at today's scedule. It was a Monday, nothing important happens on Monday's. Its just the occasional old woman wanting to put her left over change into cash. I decided to release my shield and think to Edward.

_Edward, I know Aro told you more on why he moved to Vancouver. You have to tell me. No matter what. During lunch break I will meet you at the front doors and go to the Volvo._

Just that instant I heard a knock at the door. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. There is a phone call for you on line 1." Greg, the secretary of the bank explained as I picked up the phone.

I nodded and he turned around, shut the door, and stalked off to his desk.

"Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

"Hi, grandma!" I heard Lily say in her playful little girl's voice.

"Hi sweetie. What would you like?"

She paused for a second and then continued. "Um. Do you remember Lucille? Well ofcourse you do, anyways. She asked Anthony and I to come over tonight. Can we?"

"Lily, we are going over there eventually. Probably after we pick Anthony and you up, and Nessie and Jake." I said. By this time Edward was opening the door to my office and he had a smug smile on his face. "Listen, sweetie. I will call the school later and tell them to put you on okay? Now go to class."

Lily sighed and she spoke in a whisper. "Okay, granny. I love you."

"I love you more." Then we hung up the phone and I stared at Edward who still had that smug smile. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look so damn sexy when you are confused." If I was human I would have blushed, but I wasn't so I just giggled. That is the first time Edward has ever spoken to me that way.

"You know, acting that way won't put the subject of Aro behind us." I whispered so low that humans couldn't hear us.

"I know, I got you're message, love. Will you mind telling me if you mind getting off early today? I believe Jacob and Renesme have an announcement to tell us. " Edward was now sitting on my desk and he looked so seductive.

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts straightened out. "Um, sure. What time are you able to get off?"

He smiled, his crooked smile, and laughed. "Whenever you are ready to leave. Jake and Nessie walked home, our job is too pick up Anthony and Lily. So, tell me when you are ready."

With that he kissed me on the forehead and left.

I wondered how he could do that, but then I remembered him telling me that the owner of the bank had a crush on him and she would do anything for him. Wow, he must be popular around here.

Before I picked up m purse I called the Lily and Anthony's school and told them to get there backpack's ready because we would be there in fifteen minutes.

Edward and I had finally reached the school and we locked hands as we went to meet the twins in the office.

"Edward, what are Renesme and Jake going to tell us?" I asked as we took a seat in the office room.

"You will find out soon, believe me."

I shot him a glance and he laughed. I must not be scary enough to him.

"GRANNY! GRAMPY!" I heard two little voices yell down the hall.

Oh! Crap! Why did they call us that.

"The secretaries looked at us bewilderedly and then nodded. "We play those games too sometimes with our children." One of the stalkier secretaires said and then we laughed.

"Well, I guess we will see you later!" I said and then waved and we left.

"Hey! You two! How was you're hour of school?" I asked jokingly.

"It was excellent, granny! We missed you though." Anthony answered in his charming voice that always made you're heart melt.

Anthony jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. Edward and Lily were doing the same on the other side.

"Well, we better get going." Edward said while taking Lily's tiny hand in his, and I took Anthony's bigger hand in mine.

We walked to the Volvo and put the children in there seats and we headed off towards our house.

"Why did we leave school early for? Lucy is made at us for leaving her. Did you know she has a power?" Lily said hyperly. She reminded me so much of Alice, too bad she wasn't here right now too see the news Nessie had for us.

"Your mom and dad have some news for us. What power does she have?" I asked.

"Oh! I wonder what it is? Anyways, she has the power to look into people minds and see they're pasts. She can even see farther then that person, she can see like they're great, great, grandfather's and farther past's. It's amazing." Anthony squealed excitedly in his deep voice.

"Wow, that is excellent for her. Lily, how come you haven't read Edward's mind to find out what your parents want?" I asked.

"Because I hate knowing things before anyonelse, and just this once I want it too be a surprise." She stated as we drove into our bungalow garage.

I could hear the heartbeats of Nessie and Jake inside and they sounded really urgent. Now, I was absolutely curious.

I pratically throught the twins from the car and shoved them into the house as fast as I could.

"Anxouis, mom?" Nessie said as we entered the house.

I laughed and then nodded and gestured for them too tell us the news. I really wanted to know.

The twin's grasped my hands and led me to the couch. Edward sat beside me, the twins sitting on the floor.

"Well, Jake and I have _two _annoucements for you. One is a big surprise, the other one might get you frustrated. But, you still might be happy. Okay, I will tell you the not so exciting onbe first." She stopped hesitantly and then we met stares and she smiled awkwardly. "Well, I um...am...pregnant, but this one is going to be more human. You see, I call grandpa and he said he did some research and he said the next birth will take the usual human nine months and it will be more human and look more human."

I just stared ahead, Nessie was pregnant _again_? Why would she have another? Were they being careless or just want to have another baby?

"Mom? Hello? Bells? Grandma? Granny? Love?" I heard the whole room asked me as I

just stared ahead blankily.

I then felt calm and I came out of my trance. I shook me head and thought that was wierd since the only one who could do that was Jasper. "MOM!"

"Oh! Sorry, Nessie. Congradulations! I am so happy for you both! Now, what is the next-"

I then saw something flashy come off her finger and I noticed it was an engagement ring. I stood up and leapt to Renesme and Jake and engulfed them in a hug. I cried tearless sobs of joy in between there shoulders.

"I am so happy for you! Pregnant and engaged! Oh! My baby is so old! I can't believe you have so much exciting news! Oh my goodness. Congrats you two!" I babbled when I released the tight hug.

"Thank you! I was hoping for this excitement. Oh and look behind you!" Jake said as I turned around.

I turned around and I squealed in delight as I was engulfed in a hug by a short pixie.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 4

_Blissful_

Days went by since Alice and Jasper told us they bought a house right across the street from us, and Alice explained she is finishing her last year of high school in Vancouver along with Rennie and Jacob. We call Renesme, Rennie now because it is much easier, and we found out she is having a baby girl, so we are having discussions on what to call her bundle of joy.

Rennie says she and Jacob have a big decision to make today, and I'm nervous. It has been a four months since we first heard about the engagement and pregnancy, but this past week I have been having my visions back. This time, they are completely different; I keep seeing a little girl, about the age of two or three, wandering in a forest all alone. She has pin- straight long black hair, deep brown eyes, and very dark skin. She looks like a little girl version of Jake. Her nature looks poetic, and kind. Things always look so peaceful, until these neon yellow eyes appear in the distance. A sense of urgency is sent through me to help this innocent child until she morphs into this horrific beast. Her eyes turn bright red and really small, her nails turn into long eerie claws, her face turns hairy, her mouth becomes long and grimy, and the teeth are long, sharp, and pointy. Her arms are pale white, her chest is hairy, and her feet turn into paws, with long nails. I try to make it out, but it is very scary. The beasts appearance stays for a mere six seconds and then it runs off into the night, and then voices are heard in the background calling, "Lennox, where are you, Leni?" And then it stops. Everything goes blank, it vanishes, and the vision is over.

Edward sees this too. Well, whenever I kiss him, or think about it with my shield off. He is scared too, but shrugs it off.

Today, I will have to shrug it off, as well. Today is Lily and Anthony's school Christmas Assembly. Edward and I are taking the day off work to go watch, and Jake, Rennie, and Alice are skipping school today, Jasper has gotten a job as a Real Estate agent, seeing how he can change the moods on how people feel about different homes, and he is taking the morning off to watch his niece and nephew.

"Jake, Rennie, and the twins, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs at the slow pokes of the morning. Edward and I were waiting at the bottom of the stairs with our cameras, ready to take pictures of our little Mr. And Mrs. Claus. They were picked to be the two leading roles in the play this morning. Which is no surprise considering how cute they are.

"Granny and Gramps we are coming. Get ready to take our pictures! We are so excited!" Lily squealed as she came prancing down the stairs like she was impersonating a reindeer.

Edward and I stared in aww at the cuteness of our grandchildren. Anthony had on little red Santa Claus outfit that Rennie and Alice had made for him, he had is hair slicked back underneath a white Santa wig and beard. He had little black leather boots on his feet and Rennie must have had put blush on his cheeks. Also, he had a red Santa hat onto of his head. Lily had green and red leggings on her legs that were tucked underneath a pair of black leather boots with a white fur rim. She had a red skirt on with a white blouse and a red camisole overtop. She had brown freckles, three on each cheek, over top of blushed cheeks. Her hair was braided down each side of her head with a red Santa hat on her head. They both looked so adorable you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

"My, my, you two look quite extravagant." Edward complimented with a smile on his gorgeous face. "If I may say so myself, I could think you two were the real deals, except for the height part." We all laughed at his statement.

"Thanks, Grampy. I get my looks from you." Anthony joked while winking at Edward.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Jake asked offended, with a smile, showing his bright, white teeth.

"No, you're just liver." Lily replied back while running and jumping in Jake's arms.

"Alright, enough of this, it's time to go. Come on Rennie." I yelled up the stairs getting agitated.

"Oh, one thing, Bells. Renesme would like for you to call her Nessie again, she is tired of Rennie. Please?" Jake asked in a sorry tone.

"Fine, anything to get her cute bum down the stairs happily." I laughed while smiling at Jake.

"Honey, its okay to come down now." Jake explained.

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Nessie yelled full of love while running down the stairs half- vampire speed while running into my arms unexpectedly.

"Any day, and I love you too, _Nessie_! Now, let's go." I demanded for the last time.

With this we left outside with the children following behind us. Jake and Nessie went with us, while Anthony and Lily went with Alice and Jazz.

"Mom, we have some news concerning my baby." Nessie explained. For some reason I felt guilty, or worried. What was wrong with my grandchild? I did notice Nessie's baby bump wasn't growing very fast lately.

"Ness? What is wrong with my baby?" I asked very worriedly.

"Nothing, we just have a name picked out for the baby. I hope you like it." She spoke excitedly.

"Jake and I have put very much thought into this, and we have agreed on Lennox. I hope you like it."

My heart sank. That name rang a bell, louder than the bell on the clock tower the day I saved Edward's life.

Edward looked at me and we stared at each other, knowing what was coming in the future.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review, is the magic word. Lol. **


End file.
